


Y la verdad os destruira

by JayBirdObsession



Category: Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Incest, M/M, Rape
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession
Summary: Jason tomó con tanta fuerza su cabello que podía desprender su propia cabellera - no, no, no - dijo horrorizadoTalia extendió la mano para tocarlo, Batman se movió al mismo tiempo, pero antes de que nadie hiciera algo más Jason con un golpe arrojó lejos el brazo de Talia, eludió el contacto -NO ME TOQUES DEPRAVADA - los puños de Jason temblaron, bajo la mirada no podía ver a esa mujer que le causaba repulsiónDamian ni siquiera se encrespó ante la reacción de Jason, el niño también estaba en shock, solo contenía en su garganta la necesidad de vomitar, hijo y hermano al mismo tiempo. Lo que hizo su madre transgredió en más de una forma a los afectados- ¡No lo sabía! - Talia gritó excusándose
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Original Character(s), Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Jason Todd
Comments: 73
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No hay nada descriptivo, solo temas delicados, una vez dicho esto arriesguense a leer.

La tensión en la habitación puede cortarse con un cuchillo, todos miran a Lady Shiva, la espada apuntaba a su garganta - Esa es la verdad – reiterando lo dicho de nuevo con un grito cruzando la mirada con la del hombre por más aterrorizado.

La espada se colapsó en el suelo con el estruendo metálico de su mano temblorosa sin darse cuenta, retrocedió unos pasos, quería gritar, golpear, llorar, escupirle al universo, al cruel destino que se ensañaba una vez más. ¿Por qué? se pregunta una y otra vez, quería asesinar a Shiva por decírselo, asesinar a Talia por ensuciarlo de esa forma, asesinar a Bruce por permitirlo por no salvarlo por segunda ocasión y luego desaparecer. Hijo, padre, amante, hermano a la vez, lo habían condenado para la eternidad una cosa más en la larga lista que lo hacían un monstruo.

Jason tomó con tanta fuerza su cabello que podía desprender su propia cabellera - no, no, no - dijo horrorizado moviéndose de un lado a otro

Talia extendió la mano para tocarlo, Batman se movió al mismo tiempo, pero antes de que nadie hiciera algo más Jason con un golpe arrojó lejos el brazo de Talia eludiendo así el contacto no deseado - _NO ME TOQUES DEPRAVADA_ \- los puños de Jason temblaron, bajo la mirada no podía ver a esa mujer que le causaba repulsión

Damian ni siquiera se encrespó ante la reacción de Jason, el niño también estaba en shock, solo contenía en su garganta la necesidad de vomitar, hijo y hermano al mismo tiempo. Lo que hizo su madre transgredió en más de una forma a los afectados

\- ¡No lo sabía! - Talia gritó excusándose

-Tu débil excusa es que ¿No supiste dónde llevo a nuestro primer hijo? - grito Batman - Eso no es común en ti, estás mintiendo. -Batman no sabía ni como sentirse, había fallado a Jason, había fallado a Damian a sus hijos otra vez

Detective, por desgracia mi hija me desobedeció mi mandato. De nuevo - Ra's le dirigió una mirada dura a Talia - tiene esa inclinación, le ordene acabar con el producto cuando usted abandonó el lugar a cambio podríamos dar un mejor uso a su ADN, nunca espere que ese embarazo llegara a término. – Ra’s dio unos pasos al centro del lugar, con gesto de su mano la Liga bajo sus armas -Confié que ella hizo lo indicado cuando me entregó las células madre para un nuevo y mejor producto in vitro. -Ra’s paso la vista por Damian, Nightwing se interpuso entre Ra’s y Robin, como si al hacer interponerse en el camino de Ra’s pudiera protegerlo de la revelación de todos los secretos torcidos.

¿Y luego qué? - grito Jason - me jodiste para obtener lo que hacía falta. - Jason sacó el arma y apuntó directo a la cara de Talia - ¿Cómo pudiste? Es bajo, depravado aun para un Al Ghul – la mano de Jason temblaba

Los labios de Talia temblaron, ella tan horrorizada como Jason – Lo que pasó en ese hotel no fue planeado, no sabia que eras mío -lágrimas tibias corrían por las mejillas de ella

Sin embargo, me usaste para inocular mi ADN a tu hijo de 10 años, destruiste al feto que guardabas en tu vientre, el producto de esa incestuosa noche para satisfacer tu ambición – Jason casi vomita cuando hace referencia al incesto. Talia negó con la cabeza enfáticamente

Solo otro descendiente de la línea Al Ghul podría lograr un heredero más fuerte- Ra’s interrumpió-, sin saberlo ella sacrificó un producto que creyó inferior. No puedes juzgarla por eso

¡No sabía que eras mi hijo! Solo use un 25% de tu ADN, el 60 de Bruce y el restante mío– Talia volvió a grito exasperada- Shiva me dijo que te cambio por otro niño que murió en una cuna de un asqueroso hospital porque su madre se avergonzaba de quedar preñada de un vendedor de drogas, solo eso supe -la voz de Talia temblaba

Jason la miró incrédulo se sacudió en una risa histérico que preocupo a todos en la habitación, después de unos minutos volvió a apuntar a Talia -Y tu pensaste que eso era una mejor opción. Eres tan buena madre, los gusanos deberían comerse tus entrañas – gruño con los ojos verdes por el efecto de la ira y el pozo combinados.

Iba a asesinarte – rebatió Talia desesperada por ser comprendida, no era la mejor madre, mucho menos el mejor ser humano. Pero asesinar a un inocente en ese entonces ella no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo

Ra’s se puso frente a Talia -Generaciones de Al Ghul hicieron lo imposible, el pozo está en tus venas aun antes de haberte sumergido, puedo verlo ahora - dijo Ra's sin perder el brillo toxico del pozo en los ojos de Jason. Siempre había lo había odiado, sin embargo, tenía ante sus ojos no al heredero perfecto, Jason era indomesticable, pero su un recipiente perfecto, ahora necesitaba encontrar la forma de convencer a Jason para quedarse, para formar parte de los Al Ghul, sabía que no sería tarea fácil. - Por eso resucitaste en tu propio ataúd, tus heridas se curarán al paso del tiempo, por desgracia muy lentamente. -Ra's con rostro en blanco se dirigió a Jason - Solo un Al Ghul puede entender a un Al Ghul - extendió la mano hacia Jason - Vamos Jason necesitas ocupar tu lugar con tu familia

Batman de un tirón puso a Jason a sus espaldas, todo el Bat Clan alrededor, Nightwing a la derecha seguido de Batgirl, Batwoman, Signal, Drake a su izquierda seguido de Spoiler, Catwoman y Black Bat manteniendo a Jason y Damian lejos de las garras de Ra's -Tienes razón necesita estar al lado de su familia - los dos hombres se retaron con la mirada, Batman esta siendo posesivo con Jason, su hijo, no se los entregara por la manera fácil

Amado -Talia hablo-, mi padre tiene razón. Este es su lugar – los Asesinos se unían a sus líderes para protegerlos

Sí dentro de tu cabeza mediocre piensa los dejare acercarse a alguno de mis hijos están equivocado. VIOLANTE A NUESTRO HIJO - gruño Bruce, Jason se sintió aturdido, necesita reaccionar, pelear. Los murciélagos no deberían estar ahí, Ra’s tampoco, ni siquiera Talia. Una conversación privada entre Lady Shiva y Jason se convirtió en un verdadero desastre

Mentira - arremetió Talia - fue consensuado

Tenía 15 años Talia - esta vez fue Nightwing que se puso a lado de Batman frente a Jason como segunda protección.

Casi 17, en un cuerpo en completo desarrollo - rebatió Talia

Aun así, era menor de edad, un niño con TEPT, _TU HIJO_ , _**NUESTRO HIJO**_ \- ladro Bruce -no conforme con eso lo hiciste también padre de su propio hermano. Eso es monstruoso

\- Damian y Jason pertenecen a la casa Al Ghul, no Wayne por derecho de nacimiento. Jason lleva en su sangre décadas de evolución la última frontera que el pozo puede proveer a los Al Ghul, es inmortal. -Ra’s sonrió -Tú no sabes qué hacer con el chico

¿Acaso tu sí? - debatió Spoiler

Confieso que antes de esta noche desconocía la procedencia de Jason, me disculpo por mi trato hacia él. Sin embargo, el trato de su padre hacia él no dista mucho del mío, dos intentos de homicidio a su persona afirman que el Detective no es útil como mentor, mucho menos hábil en la labor de actuar como padre- Ra’s espero hasta ese momento para soltar la bomba – Jason, lidera la liga a nuestro lado, se el puño del Demonio, yo prometo tratarte como mi heredero al igual que Damian – ofreció

No – Jason dijo con voz gruesa - me niego a ser un Al Ghul – la decepción en el rostro de Talia y Ra’s-, o ser un Wayne – Jason levantó la barbilla – Sea lo que fuere mi viejo, era mejor que todos ustedes, Ra, Talia, Bruce. Yo soy un Todd, hijo de Willis Todd y Catherine Elizabeth Johnson – Jason recorrió con la mirada al grupo consternado, se sentía sucio, no sabía cómo iba a vivir con el nuevo descubrimiento, pero encontraría la forma. Para él nada había cambiado para mejorar, Bruce no solo lo miraría con ojos de asco, culpa, ahora sería algo peor que su error un hijo no deseado que pecó con su propia madre biológica. Para Damian un hermano que si antes odiaba ahora no podría verlo su presencia solo dañaría al niño.

Sus entre dichos hermanos sería el reflejo de las fallas de Bruce, un monstruo, un asesino, un Edipo encarnado y Jason no quería eso. – Sí un veo un Al Ghul cerca juro que lo despachare. Y NO SOY UN MURCIÉLAGO -aclaró- el murciélago en mi murió el día que el emblema me fue arrancado del pecho, no tengo código al cual sujetarse. – Jason apuntó con su arma a Ra’s moviendola hacía Talia

Y tú- se dirigió a Batman – Me voy- dice, retrocediendo hacia una ventana, una salida. -, no voy a volver. No me busques No me llames. No me encontrarás y no te responderé. -advierte

Ha luchado por mucho tiempo; Intentó mucho para que funcionara. Pero este capítulo de su vida ha terminado. Los murciélagos pueden tener Gotham para ellos mismos. Los Wayne serán librados de su presencia para siempre. Jason dispara una garra, rompe la ventana y sale. No escucha las súplicas de Dick. No escucha cuando Bruce llamándole por su nombre. Ni a Tim gritándole hermano. No vio cuando las rodillas de Damian se derrumbaron en el piso rogando que no lo dejara solo. Él simplemente desaparece.

A pocos metros está su moto esperándolo. Arranca a toda velocidad hacia ningún lado. Duele. Pero Jason no mira hacia atrás. Otra vez recorrerá solo por un sendero espinoso construido solo para él.


	2. El patriarca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce ahora tiene que hacer frente a los sucesos, buscar la forma de no solo sobrellevarlos, si no de hacer un afrontamiento sano para poder ayudar a sus hijos, sobre todo Damian quien piensa que es el más afectado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juro que esta vez me agarraron en completa curva, Esto es una prueba que se puede modificar ya que no tengo la mas minima idea que voy hacer. Este trabajo estaba diseñado para un solo capítulo. Asi que ire despacio, si tienen ideas, serán bienvenidas.  
> Por mi parte tengo algunas y lo siento no va a ser nada bonito lo que ronda dentro de ella.  
> Los quiero chicos  
> Ah Aaah mierda se me pasaba.. recomendaciones  
> Ya salio ayer la continacion de [El Fenix y el Murcielago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626198/chapters/58947205) para todos los que la siguen  
> [Ten Steps to Say Goodbye by hyperius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429181) un doloroso trabajo de un capitulo que deja abierto el final y no, no quiere hacer una continuación.  
> [Lost Son by julilihatfun](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/58981963?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_310059670) va por muy buen camino.  
> Felices lecturas

El silencio en la mansión era ensordecedor, Bruce no sabia como arreglar ese desastre. Todo esto era abominable y por completo fue su culpa, o al menos la mitad. Debió ser más cuidadoso con Talia, fue muy inocente al aceptar la primera copa que lo drogaria. Lo disfrutó sin duda, maldición claro que lo hizo. Talia era una mujer con mucha experiencia, la larga lista de amantes había hecho de ella una mujer diestra en las artes amatorias en cuanto se trataba de la cama. Se preguntó si el sexo con ella hizo a su hijo más manipulable, cosas terribles le había pasado en la calle a su niño. Con Talia posiblemente conoció otro mundo, posiblemente por primera vez en su vida había deseado ser tocado de esa manera. Bruce casi podría estar seguro de que Jason inexperto. Se preguntó si el muchacho se había retorcido de placer debajo de ella o si habría sido al revés, podía imaginar la lujuria de Talia al pensar que robaba la primera vez de Jason y posiblemente fuera el caso. Tierra virgen que explorar, donde nadie había estado. No de esa forma. 

Bruce se sacudió esa imagen en su cabeza. Apretó los dientes. ¿Como se atrevió ella? ya era algo pervertido meter a su lecho al hijo del hombre con el que había estado en el pasado, un menor de edad, sin importar que no supiera...Era el hijo del hombre con el que compartía otro hijo y luego tomar lo robado para plantarlo en el segundo, haciendo de Damian un cóctel genético, "un experimento fallido" una vez se atrevió Talia llamar a Damian de esa forma. Bruce sintió náuseas, una vocecita en su interior agradeció la ausencia de Jason, agradeció no tener que mirarlo a los ojos. Vergüenza. Vergüenza. Su falla. No sabía cómo mirar a Jason sin pensar en el depravado acto cometido entre ellos dos. Luego se recrimino por la simple idea, ni siquiera había empezado a intentar ayudar a sus hijos y ya estaba rechazando a su primogénito. 

Estúpido, se dijo. Nunca la tomó a Talia una mujer con ese nivel de corrupción, había infectado a sus hijos. Doblado, manipulado, corrompido ya sea voluntaria o involuntariamente. Tal vez todos fueron víctimas de la tragedia griega donde sus personajes se enfrentan al destinos inevitables y funestos para solo ser piezas de un juego en el que nadie saldrá victorioso. Al igual que un marinero entra repentinamente en aguas turbulentas haciendo trizas su navío, ellos se estrellaron de igual forma. Bruce esta vez tendría que tomar fuerzas de donde fuera, asirse a la mínima esperanza, a una pequeña luz que le permitiera arrastrar a sus hijos a la superficie, tal vez el navío podría perderse, destruirse, pero como capitán del barco esta vez no podía ahogarse con él, iba a sacar a su tripulación y mantenerla a flote para llevarla a tierra firme.

Agradeció la fortuna tenía a Selina a su lado, ella permanecía fuerte y decidida a dar su mano, ya habían pasado por muchas pruebas, esta no estaba haciendo mella en ella. Admiro a la asombrosa mujer de tantos matices permanecer a su lado. Pero Selina no sabía ser madre, una mujer que sobrevivió sola, que hizo lo necesario al igual que Jason para sobrevivir, ambos pequeños ladroncillos habían robado su corazón, Jason lo robo en su primera vida.

Oh Jason! ese era otro tema que tendría que resolver a futuro. Primero necesitaba saber cómo arrastrar a Damian a la superficie, mantener a la familia unida con los pedazos que habían quedado. Buscar a su hijo rebelde sería un trabajo más difícil. Bruce tendría priorizar esta vez por uno. Eligió al más pequeño, al que tenía a su alcance, al más indefenso. Jason tendría que esperar un poco más. Primero el más necesitado, se dijo así mismo barriendo debajo de la alfombra el temor, culpa, inseguridad y desamor que albergaba dentro de sus entrañas.

La distancia había hecho estragos, el padre ya no conocía más ya impredecible hijo. En el no tan lejano pasado optó por no preguntar, luego dar la sentencia sin ver las pruebas, la sentencia inmediata sin más era culpable. Solo cuando los hechos uno a uno señalaron a Jason como inocente, no supo qué hacer, su segundo Robin había tomado un camino que lo dirigió muy lejos de los murciélagos como le fue posible. Pasado el año empezó a preguntarse dónde estaba, si acaso aun respiraba y caminaba entre los vivos. Nada había de Red Hood o de Jason Todd, cuando decidió que necesitaba saber vinieron enfrentamientos "Gotham es una amante cruel". Tuvo que tomar decisiones, recuperar su empresa, su mansión. Entonces decidió reentrenar a Luke Fox para que lo supliera como Batman un tiempo. No funcionó por mucho tiempo. Lucius era excelente peleador, un ex boxeador, un excelente deportista nato, pero no tenía carecía de la formación intelectual que cualquiera de sus hijos portaba para investigar. Dick no era viable, después del desastre de que dejó KGBeast, la corte de los Búhos, rematando con el Joker y su compañera que casi le destrozan la mente robando sus recuerdos ya frágiles y sustituyéndolos por otros completamente desvirtuados. Dick no podía volver a tomar el manto en mucho tiempo.

Bruce reflexiono por un momento, cayó en cuenta que si no hubiera estado tan mal en términos con Jason, si siquiera supiera donde se encontraba. Jason hubiera sido el Batman perfecto, las dudas que dejó el Joker sobre el millonario Bruce Wayne saliendo en las noches haciéndola de Batman, reclutando menores para su lucha contra el crimen; dichas dudas hubiera sido borradas en un chasquido de dedos con la simple presencia de Jason portando el manto y a Bruce Wayne visto al mismo tiempo, Jason tenía el tamaño la musculatura, la mandíbula cincelada, el mentón partido. Jason era completamente suyo, sin alteraciones genéticas, engendrado y nacido de forma natural.

Sin embargo Jason no era viable. Lucius no podía llenar los zapatos tan grandes para portar la capucha por más tiempo, casi pierde la vida dos veces, entonces Bruce decidió que era suficiente, al cabo de una tiempo razonable ambos volvieron a sus antiguos trajes, Lucius como Batwing y Bruce volvió al manto de Batman.

Los meses se acumularon, Bruce entró en pánico cuando alguien vestido como Red Hood se encontró muerto en un sucio callejón de Gotham con un tiro de gracia en la frente, para su fortuna resultó ser un imitador. Pasaron casi dos años cuando Constantine le informó que había estado trabajando con Red Hood y All Caste. Las puertas del mismo infierno se abrieron de par en par, todos los magos y monjes tuvieron que unirse en la batalla, toda la humanidad corría riesgo. Jason apareció en un traje de monje blanco, las espadas de fuego ardieron en sus manos, bajo su liderazgo puso en marcha una complicada y riesgosa estrategia que derribó a los demonios. "Fueron cinco años" le dijo Constantine "El tiempo en el infierno es diferente, lo que para ti puede ser 2 minutos, en el averno es un año. No envejece tu cuerpo, pero tu alma se hace vieja, adquieres vivencias. A veces nada agradable" dijo Constantine entre el humo del cigarro

De esa forma logró rastrear a Jason a All-Caste, se enfrentó con S'aru para exigiendo su paso al sagrado santuario después de un penoso viaje, pero ese cruel niño sin necesidad de lucha lo vencio, le enseñó una esfera "Su recuerdo más preciado" dijo flotando como si fuera otra cosa más que guardar en su santuario "me lo regalo voluntariamente". El mocoso sádico sonrió cuando cuando el rostro de Batman cayó por completo al ver el contenido.

"Nah nah. Es mío no puedes llévatelo" ante la negativa Batman decidió entonces que lo robaría, pero el S'aru parecía leer sus pensamientos "hagamos un trato" ladeo la cabeza como un niño curioso que sostiene la lupa sobre una hormiga "no te pediré tu recuerdo más preciado, no te preocupes. Solo quiero el mismo recuerdo que me fue regalado, entre más único sea el recuerdo, más valioso -fue incisivo al principio, luego sacudió su mano dándole simpleza a la transacción "y luego puedes elegir"

Batman entrecerró los ojos "elegir ¿que?"

"Saber dónde está el dueño del recuerdo o donde está cautiva el alma de tu mayordomo" Los ojos de S'aru brillaron. Si estos fueron los maestros de Jason, con razón se convirtió en alguien tan duro, capaz de hacer cosas crueles a otro ser humano, sin embargo Jason con excepción de un solo acontecimiento se mantuvo firme en no dañar a un inocente. Obviamente ganó Alfred, su cuerpo todavía tenía que sanar para volver a él, eso llevaría al menos otros tres meses antes de que su alma pudiera ocupar el cuerpo que Bruce mantenía con tecnología alienígena prestada de Watchtower en la cueva.

Así Bruce regalo el mismo recuerdo. El recuerdo donde como un padre amoroso dejó una noche de patrulla por permanecer a lado de su hijo. Resignado pero feliz, con la esperanza en su corazón de recuperar al hombre que fue su padre regresó a Gotham. Entonces se le ocurrió que Dick podría sanar más rápido y así lo hizo. El pago esta vez fue cuando Bruce llevó a Jason al juego de baseball. Rick también tuvo que hacer un pago el recuerdo de cuando cedió el traje a Jason, cuando dio su número telefónico. Esa fue la última vez que se le permitió profanar la entrada de All-Caste ya que la próxima vez podría no gustarle el precio por la intromisión, prometió que borraría todos los recuerdos con respecto a Jason. No solo de Batman si no de todo el Bat Clan, eso o la muerte. La rama de Olivo de los sagrados monjes había sido retirada. Una guerra entre All-Caste y los murciélagos dejaría a enemigos mortales libres, enemigos con los que no podían luchar los murciélagos y muchos de la Justice League. Así satisfechos solo se retiraron

Nunca supo que Jason los observaba desde lejos, cuando los vio retirarse se acercó a S'aru "La próxima vez que sean todos sus recuerdos" dijo sin quitar la vista de ellos mientras se alejaban.

"¿No es algo exagerado de tu parte desear que no te recuerden?" S'aru pregunto de forma burlona 

"Nunca debí regresar a ellos" Jason solo giro, tenía asuntos pendientes. En su viaje entre las almas Sheila su supuesta madre biológica confesó no serlo, S'aru ayudó a extraer el recuerdo de la mujer que entregó al niño pagando una buena cantidad de dinero para que lo conservara. Pero no fue así, le hizo creer a Willis que el niño en sus brazos le pertenecía. Ahora Jason no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, por un lado agradecido de que Willis no fuera su padre, por el otro enojado por ser abandonado de esa forma. Tenía derecho a saber la verdad. Ahora necesitaba sacar a Lady Shiva de su escondite. Pero ya tenía un plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se, pensé incluir a Alfred para dar más dramatismo a esto. Estoy algo perdida😢. Puedo editar este capítuloo con ayuda de sus opiniones.  
> Mil gracias. Los amo.


	3. Perdido

Jason llegó a un pequeño pueblo al anochecer, un pueblo casi fantasma de esos que penosamente no aparece en los mapas, solo conocidos por los lugareños. Necesitaba descansar, había manejado por horas desde Gotham, Jason había atraído a Shiva bajo artimañas para sacarla de su escondite, usado el nombre de Cass, engañado a la Liga de Asesinos para hacerles creer que algo más poderoso que el pozo de Lázaro se encontraba en sus manos.

Para su desgracia el despliegue de la liga atrajo a los murciélagos a la vieja Gotham justo cuando Red Hood vencia a Lady Shiva en un duelo por información, Red Hood entregaría el falso Santo Grial si era vencido, en caso de salir victorioso Lady Shiva daría la información deseada a Hood. Y así fue, Shiva no podía mentir, el honor de ella y la liga estaba en juego. Todo terminó en una tragedia Edípica.

Jason estaciono su moto frente a un viejo motel, pidió una habitación, ni siquiera supo quien lo atendió, solo recolecto la llave y fue a la habitación designada.

Es una desgracia que cuando más deseas el olvido el evento se afianza a la memoria, se odiaba así mismo por disfrutar esa noche. Podía sentir las manos de Talia recorriendo su piel, la boca profanadora lamiendo y chupando su piel. Lo peor había sido que el respondió con el mismo fuego a esa pasión cuando Talia empezó a besarlo, el fuego en sus entrañas se hizo cargo junto con el instinto, había perdido su virginidad con su propia madre, había tocado su piel, chupado sus senos, probado su sexo y permitido que ella hiciera lo mismo con él. Lo que una vez fue placer ahora le quemaba la piel.

Jason abrió la habitación con manos temblorosas, la cerró de golpe una vez dentro arrojó la maleta a la cama y se dirigió al baño, abrió el agua caliente al tope, se desnudo y entro en ella, el agua quemaba su piel, pero no le importo, se talló el cuerpo hasta que casi lo sangro deseando borrar cualquier rastro, huella de ella. Pero era muy tarde para eso.

Agotado deslizó su espalda por el azulejo hasta que toco el piso, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo lloró como nunca lo había hecho, abiertamente, con desesperación, hasta que su garganta ardió, entonces volvió a llorar un rato más hasta que quedó exhausto. Dejó caer su costado en una esquina, apoyó su cabeza en la pared de azulejos mientras el agua lamía su piel barriendo la sangre de su cuerpo, su mirada estaba vacía, como si en su cuerpo no habitara alma alguna.

Su cuerpo ardió, el dolor era bueno lo hacia olvidar, Jason no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en esa posición, levantó la mano y cerró la llave, con piernas temblorosas se levantó, siseo su piel tenía quemaduras de segundo grado probablemente, ni siquiera llevaba consigo un botiquín decente, solo destapo el ungüento antiséptico y lo vertió en las heridas que él mismo se provocó durante el tallado de su piel, ardía como perra.

Agradeció de nuevo el dolor y luego se arrojó a la cama. Fue inútil sus ojos se cerraban y lo único que podía ver era fragmentos de esa noche en Barcelona, el rostro caído de Damian, las caras horrorizadas de los murciélagos, escuchaba la voz de Shiva después de arrojarle el certificado de nacimiento y preguntarle por su madre biológica, “Talia, tu madre biológica es Talia” resonaba en su cabeza como una canción.

Jason no pudo más se levanto compro una botella de whisky barato en la tienda más próxima, abrió el frasco de analgésicos y los tragos de golpe, el efecto no fue inmediato, pero en unos minutos sus ojos se cerraron y la oscuridad llegó a él.

Sintió que alguien movía su cuerpo, voces, a brutalmente el oxígeno invadió sus pulmones, no pudo evitar que el contenido gástrico saliera de su boca.

Aun lado – gritó un hombre frente a él vestido de una pijama azul y guantes del mismo color. Cuando todo estuvo fuera de su estómago el hombre lo ayudó a recostarse – Tranquilo – dijo subiendo un poco el respaldo de la camilla, la luz de la lámpara no se hizo esperar, Jason gruño incómodo – Señor no se mueva

Mierda, aleja tu puta lucecita de mi – amenazó ronco con la garganta en llamas. Jason se sacudió al intruso que intentó ponerlo de vuelta en la camilla, había murmullos a su alrededor. Logró sentarse arrojando al intruso que intentaba recostarlo de vuelta

Bajo los pies, sintió la grava del suelo en sus plantas, más de uno de los azulados paramédicos intento llevarlo de vuelta – Señor tiene que recostarse, estuvo clínicamente muerto por más de 3 horas

Jason abrió los ojos, su vista seguía nublada, pero logró enfocar al pelirrojo con ojos saltones que insistía en llevarlo al hospital – No mierda, solo déjeme en paz – Jason empujó a los paramédicos, aun trastabillando y confundido era un hombre letal, corrió hacia la habitación abriéndose paso entre los curiosos espectadores que se movieran como si fuera un zombi de alguna película de terror que se regresaba a la vida para reclamar los sesos de los inocentes espectadores.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, a lo lejos la policía ya estaba en camino para derribar la puerta y obligarlo llevarlo a la fuerza al hospital.

Puso sus botas, tomo su maleta entró al baño y salió por la ventana mientras la policía intentaba primero convencerlo, cuando una pareja de oficiales dobló la esquina para rodear el lugar Jason se arrojó a unos matorrales cerca, gruñó cuando su piel todavía auto lacerada roso las ramas

Mientras la policía busca la forma de llegar a él. Jason logró llegar al estacionamiento, ya la policía estaba dentro de la habitación del motel. Joder empezarían a buscarlo. Tenía que llegar a la moto. Busco una granada de humo e hizo uso de ella.

Jason logró salir del lugar con facilidad, recordó las palabras de Ra’s “es inmortal”, se pregunto que tan inmortal sea, tal vez tendría que imitar a esos monjes budistas que se incendian a si mismos. Se estremeció ante la idea, ya había tendido una muerte por calcinación, no completa, pero la bomba del Joker lo aleccionó sobre el dolor de fallecer por asfixia y el dolor de las quemaduras en la piel.

Necesitaba ir lejos, rápido donde nadie lo conociera. Ese fue el inicio de su caída, cayó fuerte y una vez abajo decidido ir más abajo, parecía no encontrar el suelo. 


	4. El Demonio

Damian había estado callado durante el regreso a casa, sentía la cabeza como si su mente estuviera fuera de él. Ni siquiera los intentos de Dick por confortarlo habían surgido efecto. Dolor. Confusión. Abandono, lo abrumaban desangrando su corazón.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión solo fue directo a la cama, deseando cerrarlos ojos y al abrirlos solo hubiera sido un mal sueño. ¿Quién era él ahora? ¿realmente que porcentaje tenía del hombre que llamaba padre y cual parte de le pertenecía a Jason su hermano de sangre? ahora él era hijo, hermano y nieto a la vez. Damian corrió hacia el baño y vomito hasta dejar su estómago vacío, regreso con piernas temblorosas a la cama para meterse en las cobijas y desear desaparecer. Lo que había hecho su madre era monstruoso, lo dejo sin un lugar a donde pertenecer, le robo su familia, lo hizo un cóctel genético y el acto en si fue tan horrible que su propio abuelo dirigió la mirada al primogénito Al Ghul para que fuera el puño del Demonio, liderará la liga y se sentará a la derecha como el digno sucesor. Damian sabia que no podía competir con el poder de la resurrección que llevaba Jason en su sangre. EL primer Al Ghul realmente inmortal.

Damian sintió un escalofríos recorriendo su espalda, conocía a Jason y conocía demasiado bien a su abuelo y sabía que esa ecuación era defectuosa. Jason no era domesticable, amaba a su familia sin embargo hacia las cosas a su modo, no mataba pero dejaba a los violadores con deseos de morir. Luego estaba el tema del pingüino, Jason les hizo creer que lo había intentado asesinarlo y nunca aclaró el punto solo les permitió que lo señalan y para ser franco a nadie le interesó preguntar el porqué o sus verdaderas intenciones a pesar que las evidencias estaban visibles para la familia de detectives, pero fue el FBI quien dejo de buscar a Jason debido a la inconsistencias en las pruebas y la bala mágica JFK-reverse como le había llamado, debido a que la bala nunca pareció y el disparo solo rompió el monóculo impactando los cristales en su ojo. 

Por un momento se sentó mirando sin mirar las paredes de la habitación, Ra's siempre odio a Jason por considerarlo inútil para para ser un soldado en sus líneas, lo odio más cuando su madre lo arrojó al pozo y aún más cuando Talia lo entreno. Su abuelo siempre lo considero demasiado obstinado y necio para obedecer. Entonces por que quererlo. Sabía que Jason lo enviará de paseo ante la primera orden que no le gustara, no tan solo eso evitaria que su objetivo tuviera éxito.... "Su resurrección" jadeo. Los engranes en su mente recordó como más de una vez su abuelo intentó usar otros cuerpos para prolongar su vida. Jason su hermano o padre o lo que fuera estaba en peligro inminente, solo sin la protección de los murciélagos sería un blanco fácil para la liga de asesinos. Otro latido vino a su pecho..Y si su abuelo hubiera sabido la verdad antes...Tal vez todo esto fue fraguado con anterioridad para separarlo del mundo.

Damian giro hacia el reloj, eran 6:33 am había estado dando vueltas en la cama sin conciliar el sueño, necesitaba informarlos, necesitaban rastrear a Jason de cualquier forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capítulo corto lo se, pero necesito unir los puntos, las reacciones de la familia vendrán antes de avanzar. Gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios me alientan y disculpen la tardanza he estado algo atareada prometo no abandonarlos tanto. Los amo un abrazo a todos
> 
> Por cierto hoy fue el final del FENIX Y EL MURCIELAGO les dejo la liga https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626198/chapters/60615778  
> When in doubt.... hace poco hizo un avance de su historia  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626394/chapters/59864443  
> In The Pits of Insanity otra recomendación, denle una vista a lo escrito por el autor es bastante interesante  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947690/chapters/57592840
> 
> felices lecturas


	5. Los testigos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick miró a Alfred que los esperaba como siempre al pendiente de su llegada, pudo notar la rigidez de Bruce cuando vio al mayordomo con mirada preocupada hacia Damian y la reacción que tuvo cuando con una simple oración “Amo Bruce ¿Lograste localizar al joven Jason?” hizo que Damian se descompusiera, una palidez fantasmal golpeo la tez del niño, la sola mención de Jason lo hizo correr al baño a vomitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bien estoy de vuelta, una disculpa por la falta de actualización por mi parte, pero desgraciadamente me cambiaron un medicamento que prácticamente me estaba dejando con la cabeza partida en dos, las migrañas fueron tan fuertes que difícilmente podía leer y no digamos pensar.
> 
> Bueno señores, es un capitulo ligero, estoy cansada no he verificado errores, pueden leerlo o esperar mañana en la tarde que es cuando haré las correcciones.
> 
> Por otro lado no se pongan tan cómodos, esta historia no esta destinada a ser ligera, tengo pensado cosas muy malas. 
> 
> COmo siempre gracias por leer, sus Kurdos, sugerencias o comentarios que me dan animo. Y les recuerdo este espacio es para todos, sugerencias de trabajos, lecturas o lo que se les ocurra por supuesto que pueden hacerse. UN FUERTE ABRAZO LOS AMO Y FELICES LECTURAS.

Dick miró a Alfred que los esperaba como siempre al pendiente de su llegada, pudo notar la rigidez de Bruce cuando vio al mayordomo con mirada preocupada hacia Damian y la reacción que tuvo cuando con una simple oración “Amo Bruce ¿Lograste localizar al joven Jason?” hizo que Damian se descompusiera, una palidez fantasmal golpeo la tez del niño, la sola mención de Jason lo hizo correr al baño a vomitar.

Por otro lado, Bruce se erizó y sin decir nada fue a los cambiadores. El rostro de los demás no dejaba nada bueno a la imaginación, estaban descompuestos y ausentes como si alguien hubiera muerto.

Ante la situación Alfred podría estar pensando lo peor, Jason posiblemente estaba muerto. Dick noto como la cara del mayordomo cambio de preocupación a dolor, Dick no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que el corazón del anciano se rompiera, más cuando sabía que había sido Jason el que lo saco del ese lugar infernal, no supo cómo llego, solo escucho las voces que gritaban que el monje blanco había llegado. Fue entonces cuando dos espadas ardiendo se abrieron camino entre los demonios que lo resguardaban, una entidad enterrada en las entrañas de un inframundo aguardando su completa liberación salió, ese terrible hombre había sido el captor del alma de Alfred, un terrible espectro vestido de negro con púas en vez de ojos, sus putrefactos dientes puntiagudos debajo de esa sangrienta sonrisa hacia que cualquiera se estremeciera.

Fue una batalla que casi le cuesta la vida y el alma a su salvador. El monje blanco lucho con valor, pero entonces ese monstruo entres sus risas logro sujetar al monje con sus horribles cadenas, entonces se dirigió hacia el arrancándole la máscara. Alfred grito horrorizado cuando vio que era su muchacho quien en un movimiento había quedado con el pecho expuesto con las garras enterrándose en su pecho. Escucho el grito desgarrador de Jason cuando estas se introducían, su rostro estaba fruncido por el dolor mientras ese monstruo disfrutaba de sus gritos riendo de forma demente.

Alfred se lanzo contra los barrotes suplicando, vio como el rostro del joven se relajo y murmuro algo. El golpe de luz ilumino el lugar, el monstruo grito adolorido soltando a su víctima, las cadenas que usaba se volvieron en su contra manteniéndolo cautivo mientras el cuerpo de Jason se desplomaba en el suelo.

En un intento desesperado Alfred intento alcanzar a su nieto por entre los barrotes, estaba inmóvil, pálido posiblemente sin vida. Los demonios empezaron a moverse a donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Jason con espadas y cuchillos listos para despedazarlo y hubieran logado de no ser por la mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos negros que aprecio primero. Una luchadora como nunca habían visto, ni Cass, ni Lady Shiva podían competir con ella y la forma tan feroz que protegía el cuerpo de Jason.

Pronto el lugar se lleno de otros hombres y mujeres luchando. Mientras la misteriosa mujer tomaba el cuerpo de Jason otros abrieron la celda y tomaron a Alfred para sacarlo del lugar.

Cuando los ojos de Alfred se enfocaron de nuevo pudo ver un pequeño niño, Vessel le dijo que se llamaba, que le informo que el monje blanco había ido por su alma y que deberían agradecerle a él ya que sin su información Jason nunca hubiera sabido donde se encontraba. El niño era algo petulante. Hubo algo que le envió escalofríos no solo a Alfred, sino a toda la familia cuando relato su liberación y fue que el pequeño niño le dijo que al liberarlo tomando parte del elemento X para herir al Batman que ríe y llevarlo escondido en dentro de su espíritu, cuando lo libero permito que la obscuridad entrara en él quedando maldito. Con esto Alfred suplico a la familia que encontraran a Jason; si la súplica hubiera sido de otro posiblemente Bruce no hubiera hecho gran cosa, pero era _Alfred_ , el recién _recuperado Alfred_ y nadie podía negarle nada.

Dick se adelantó al mayordomo – Alfred creo que tienes que tomar asiento. – pidió acompañando a Alfred a un asiento cerca del computador donde Tim sin decir más estaba quemando los teclados de la forma compulsiva que escribía. Dick miro a su alrededor antes de hablar, afortudamente los otros habían ya subido a la mansión. Dick tomo asiento y sujeto una de las manos del mayordomo y con la otra se quitó el dominio, abrió la boca intentando encontrar las palabras, mirando como idiota a la nada.

\- Por lo más sagrado maestro Richard dígame que pasa, no tenga a este viejo sufriendo esperando lo peor. – la voz de Alfred sonó exasperada.

Dick se sacudió hincho su pecho con aire y lo saco de forma tartamuda, vacilante gracias a la angustia – Lo encontramos Alfred. – hizo otra pausa – está vivo, pero – los ojos de Dick se humedecieron mientras sujetaba con manos temblorosas las de Alfred que esperaba angustiado las respuestas a sus incógnitas. Dick apretó las manos de Alfred – pero descubrió que Talia es su madre biológica – el mayordomo no pareció alarmado, cosas más duras había vivido ese joven desde su infancia por desgracia, por su parte Dick sabia el primer golpe había sido dado pero lo peor no se había dicho – La cuestión Alfred es que cuando estuvo en manos de los Al Ghul. Mierda – murmuro la maldición que Alfred dejo pasar por alto. Los ojos de Dick se desviaron del rosto de Alfred de forma ansiosa – Él y Talia – Dick miro a Alfred con suplica, la palabra estaba atorada en su garganta, pero Alfred no requería muchas explicaciones, la expresión del mayordomo fue de horror ante el acto incestuoso.

-Mi palabra – dijo horrorizado – ¿Talia lo sabía? – pregunto en shock mirando a Dick.

-Dijo no saberlo, sin embargo, ella quedo embarazada de Jason – Dick casi vomita al confesar la horrible realidad al anciano.

Alfred se levanto con una mano en la boca, caminaba nervioso alrededor. Entonces trago pensando el resultado - ¿El niño? – fue directo al grano esperando el nombre que ya conocía.

Dick levanto el rostro con ojos como de plato y las lagrimas espesas en las mejillas, negó con la cabeza – No lo tuvo, pero en cambio uso al feto para complementar a Damian. – Dick se levanto de golpe para sostener a Alfred cuando sus rodillas se doblaron. – Lo siento, Alfred tal vez no debí – la mano de Alfred se extendió frente al rostro de Grayson y luego palmeo su pecho.

-No maestro Richard es mejor la verdad por amarga que la duda que mata – estas palabras le dieron un poco de tranquilidad a Dick.

Un gemido quejumbroso los desaturdió por un momento. Dick se había olvidado de Tim. Luego hubo algo que los sacudió y esa fue la frase de Tim – mintió, ella mintió – ambos hombres se miraron y se levantaron de golpe caminando lo más rápido al computador.

-Tim – las palabras salieron como un canto de esperanza en la boca de Grayson – dime por favor que todo es mentira.

Tim se vio sorprendido, al parecer Dick no era el único que había olvidado la presencia de los otros en la cueva. Los hombros de Tim se desplomaron – Mira solo quise comprobar lo que dijo Talia y Ra’s, porque no se desde cuando les creemos ciegamente. – empezó Drake a escudarse – así que corrí las pruebas de la sangre de Damian, Bruce y Jason. – Tim abrió los resultados en la pantalla – esto fue lo que encontré.

La desilusión fue visible en el rostro de los tres, Tim de alguna forma no solo había hecho una prueba simple de paternidad, en cuyo caso los involucrados hubieran tendido los mismos resultados, sino que hizo la prueba rastreando el porcentaje de cada uno, Bruce mantenía un 30% Wayne, Jason un 30% de paternidad hacia Demian, Slade Willson un 25% y el restante era de Talia. Damian era solo un 15% Al Ghul, ese era suficiente motivo para que Ra’s deseara tomara a Jason como sucesor donde Jason tenia el 50% de la genética de Bruce y el 50% de Talia, no había dudas al respecto Jason era tanto un Wayne como un Al Ghul puro nacido de forma natural, mientras que Damian era un 30% Al Ghul, un 45% Wayne y un 25% Willson. Si Talia no hubiera estado jugando a ser científico loco hubiera tenido un Al Ghul 55% en contra un 45% Wayne con posibilidades de tener el factor de resurrección tan codiciando de Jason.

Tim se veía nervioso, siempre había tenido sospechas de Willson haciendo la danza horizontal con Talia y deseaba cerrarle la boca al mocoso comprobándoselo, hizo un video por su puesto, pero nunca lo entrego, fue Damian quien encontró el video, fueron otras manos las que lanzaron a ambos hombres a la confrontación para decidir quien era el padre. Al final a Bruce no le interesaron los resultados y termino quemando todo.

-Demonios – suspiro Dick desgastado, luego miro a Tim preocupado, mientras el niño volvía a teclear ansiosamente borrando la información. – Tim. – Dick cansado y confundido intentaba descifrar que estaba haciendo de nuevo su pequeño hermano.

-Mira no puedo borrar los registros de sangre, DNA del sistema de Bruce porque son importantes – aclaro Tim – solo nos queda esperar que ni Damian, ni Bruce quieran salir de dudas. – dijo dando el ultimo teclazo al computador para eliminar las pruebas y el programa de paternidad que buscaba cada combinación del individuo en la extensa base de datos. – Por lo menos no sabrá de donde viene el porcentaje de Deathstrocke.

Alfred dio una sonrisa triste al niño – Gracias por eso maestro Timothy – sujeto el brazo de Tim. Luego miro hacia las escaleras – Si no se les ofrece nada a los jóvenes maestros – Ambos negaron con la cabeza – bien, entonces este viejo necesita descansar.

Cuando quedaron solos Dick miro a Tim acercándose al niño mientras decidía también ir a la cama – Tim, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, buscaste las respuestas como siempre y estas protegiendo a Damian.- Tim hubiera podido hacer bromas al respecto, pero toda esta situación estaba bastante podrida y al igual que los demás, Tim sentía las entrañas revueltas, aparte de que su mente estaba en otro lado y eso era la búsqueda de Jason.


	6. Sin Destino

Mansion Wayne 10:57 am

-Bruce será mejor que vea esto – la voz de Step resonaba por toda la planta de arriba donde las habitaciones se encontraban, luego sus pasos se escucharon descendiendo las escaleras de forma apresurada.

Cuando Bruce llego a la sala en bata recién levando con apenas un par de horas de sueño se encontró con todos en la sala, algunos con el pijama aun puesta, otros en ropa cómoda con grandes manchas obscuras debajo de sus ojos debido a que no pudieron pegar las pestañas la noche anterior, todos abrieron espacio para que Bruce pudiera ver las noticias. Un extraño caso donde un hombre que resucitó milagrosamente después de haber sido dado por muerto en un aparente un intento suicidio; el supuesto occiso un hombre joven de tal vez veinte años se levantó milagrosamente y escapo.

La familia no perdió tiempo fueron a la cueva se vistieron y salieron al pequeño pueblo por las cercanías de Pensilvania.

* * *

Jason había manejado toda lo noche sin rumbo, solo en busca de un lugar donde esconderse lejos del alcance de la liga, de los murciélagos no deseaba liderar con ninguno. Algo en su estómago se revolvió cuando Ra le extendió la mano pidiendo ocupar un lugar que no había pedido y no quería a lado de los Al-Ghul; por otro lado los murciélagos querrán respuestas de lo sucedido, lo tacharan de irresponsable, los juicios caerán por parte de todos; Damian por otro lado sabe que estará mejor con él hombre que ha considerado su padre, Jason estaba seguro que al cabo de un tiempo y ayudado con su ausencia el niño y la familia caerían a la normalidad siguiendo adelante; ya habían olvidado su existencia más de una vez.

Jason se desvió a otro poblado que se veía un poco abandonado, ni siquiera le importo cual era, solo busco un motel para pasar él día y decidir qué rumbo tomaría, así que pago con efectivo bajo el nombre de Rudi y alquilo una habitación en el motel de paso.

Sus ojos deambulaban por el techo con la pintura roída. Ahora que demonios iba a ser, no podía volver a All Caste no era merecedor, no después de todo lo que sabía, de las cosas que había hecho. Saco de su bolsillo los billetes, no quedaba mucho y no podía arriesgarse a tomar dinero de sus cuentas eso daría una alarma a los sistemas de cualquiera con recursos para localizarlo; tenía que emplearlo bien. Jason froto su cara, no podía ser más Red Hood; comprar lo necesario para un nuevo uniforme agotaría los recursos que llevaba con él, tomar una vida como civil sin un título, gastando para una nueva identidad serviría solo por un tiempo, sin embargo, podía hacerse por un tiempo. Y así lo hizo, para su suerte había un sucio bar de mala muerte donde requerían personal.

Jason entro al lugar, las miradas salvajes de individuos poco agradables se cernieron sobre el joven construido como un muro de ladrillos.

Jason se dirigió al hombre que servía las bebidas, un tipo calvo, alto y de abdomen prominente; sin embargo, con fuertes brazos – Vengo por el anuncio – informo dejando caer el papel de solicitar ayudante.

El hombre lo miró de arriba a abajo – ¿Tienes experiencia mesereando? – preguntó con voz áspera el hombre.

-Aprendo rápido – respondió sin quitar la vista de los ojos del hombre.

-¿Sabes pelear? – volvió a interrogándolo mientras lo escaneaba.

-Lo suficiente – contestó sin inmutarse. Al hombre pareció gustarle la actitud de Jason, ni siquiera se estremeció un poco ante la pregunta. – Tu nombres- exigió el calvo

-Rudi – contestó en seco.

– Mi nombre es Tom, ven mañana si te interesa y ya veremos. – el hombre solo se giró tirando el trapo hacia un lado de la barra dándole la espalda sin más que añadir mientras continuaba acomodando unas botellas.

Jason levantó la ceja, eso fue jodidamente fácil, no pidió referencias nada en absoluto, que bueno para él nivel que tenia la clientela que parecían más mal vivientes buscando embrutecerse al medio día dudaba que alguien soportara trabajar mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Jason descubriría en su primer día el por qué.

Su primer día no le fue mal con excepción de las propinas, joder eran unos malditos tacaños, sin embargo ese no era el gran problema del lugar, las trifulcas en el lugar solían suceder sin la menor provocación, Jason tuvo que parar tres en una sola noche; para deleite del dueño Jason o Rudi como se hacía llamar había contenido a los grupos de hombres en cuestión, cuando uno de ellos sacó un arma Jason no se intimido, todo lo contrario se lanzó al hombre de forma tan eficiente como su empleador nunca había visto.

-Supongo que te albergas en Nico’s – Tom intuyo debido a que era el motel más decente del lugar.

-¿Es tan obvio? – Jason afirmo mientras ambos hombres acomodaban los muebles después del desastre.

El hombre detuvo sus actividades poniendo una mano en su inexistente cintura - ¿Qué tal si te ofrezco un cuarto arriba? No es nada lujoso, solo una cama con vista a nuestro hermoso pueblo – haciendo una connotación sarcástica -, te ahorrarías el pago del motel.

Jason parpadeo un par de veces ante la proposición – Suena bien – dijo aceptando la propuesta.

-Hecho – con esto Tom volvió a lo suyo, cuando terminaron y Jason se despidió el hombre cerró el lugar y se dirigió al teléfono – Malcolm tengo algo que puede interesarte – Tom sonrió sombríamente.


	7. La propuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa el capitulo anterior fue lanzado de forma descuidada espero que no haya sido tan malo, estoy un poco nerviosa debido a que a mi perrita tuve que llevarla al Vet por una hernia que se había operado, pero por desgracia el cirujano resultó ser malo y esta volvió a abrirse. Tendrá que ser puesta en cirugía el lunes. Así que estoy tratando de calmar mis nervios, si hay algun error haganmelo saber y después del martes posiblemente haga correcciones.  
> Gracias a todos por leer

Los informes recolectados del pueblo daban todas las señas que era Jason, todavía están terminando de correr las pruebas de sangre en un kit portátil en el Batmovil. Damian se lucía frustrado, no es porque ansiaba que Jason volviera como hermano o padre, si no que necesita alguien con quien compartir esa carga que lo ahogaba. Tim como siempre ya estaba en el paso dos, calculando los tiempos, haciendo un perímetro para la búsqueda - ¿Ahora qué? ¿Hacia dónde? – Dick miraba el camino con una expresión triste detrás de sus lentillas, le angustiaba por lo que Jason podría estar pasando; Jason era totalmente emocional, mucho más que el mismo Dick solo que lo ocultaba bajo la máscara de la ira y rebeldía, ya había estado demasiado tiempo solo en sabe dónde ocultó de ellos. Todos estaban en la espera de la confirmación, casi seguros cuál sería el resultado.

El sonido de fin del análisis confirmó sus sospechas – tendremos que separarnos, Jason no pudo llegar muy lejos – Batman miro los caminos polvorientos, quería recuperar a su hijo a toda costa, pero no podía permitirse caer en la desesperanza, no ahora.

Drake de inmediato sacó el mapa ya con un plan de que rumbo tomar, todos con excepción de Robin tomarían caminos separados para cubrir más terreno. Damian se quejó de ser el único con acompañante objetando que eso sería un obstáculo para cubrir más terreno, sin embargo, Bruce insistió en que fuera con él, no podía dejar al niño con la crisis en la cual estaba luchando ferozmente.

Jason se alistaba para iniciar su turno, extrañamente el bar no había abierto. Jason entró por la puerta de servicio – Tom llegue un poco más temprano – gritó Jason con el bolso sobre su hombro.

\- Acércate y trae un vaso – respondió Tom con otro grito. Él hombre se encontraba en compañía de otro muy diferente a lo que podía frecuentar el lugar, era un hombre castaño oscuro, tez bronceada, alto y robusto.

Jason dejo su maleta a un costado de la barra y camino hacia la mesa donde los dos hombres estaban reunidos con una botella de Ginebra. Tom le hizo la seña para que tomara asiento, Jason así lo hizo.

-Tom aquí me ha contado un poco de ti y al parecer lo has dejado un poco como decirlo. Impresionado y chico este hombre no es fácil de impresionar – el hombre castaño dijo con el vaso de Gin cerca de sus labios.

Jason frunció el ceño confundido – Veras Rudi, este lugar es un nicho de personas que suelen llegar para ocultarse, criminales, jóvenes que huyen de sus casas. Por lo general los ayudantes que he tenido solo se quedan una noche – Tom habló con calma – En cambio tu no solo no has desertado, si no que has aceptado quedarte de lleno – Tom señaló con el pulgar el bolso detrás de él. – Tenemos una propuesta en la mesa, algo mucho más lucrativo para alguien de tu calibre. Puedes aceptarlo o rechazarlo – Tom subió las palmas en señal de que no había alguna amenaza en ello - Este hombre es Malcolm, es digamos. Un buscador de talentos, talentos como él tuyo.

Jason no podía evitar oler que algo estaba podrido, sin embargo, no tenía otra cosa más importante que hacer, así que decidido seguir escuchando. – Mira Rudi, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre – hablo Malcolm con petulancia, dueño de la situación – realmente no me interesa si te llamas Rudi, José o Shakira. – Malcolm apoyo los codos en la mesa juntando sus manos frente a él como un hombre de negocios -Vengo a ofrecerte anonimato, una buena pasta, contactos, poder desplazarte a donde gustes sin preocupaciones a cambio de unos trabajitos a tu elección.

Jason entre cerro los ojos – Y que tipo de trabajo – sus ojos dieron un brillo peligroso, acto que le excito a Malcolm regalándole una sonrisa de lado. -Tom me dijo como trataste a la escoria, cómo te enfrentaste al hombre con un arma cuando intentó disparar al otro de forma injustificada. De eso se trata, sacar a la escoria de las calles, región por región, donde no tienen la protección de alma alguna, personas desesperadas y otras veces dar un poco de balance eliminando a objetivos criminales que le estorben a otro jefe del inframundo, dependiendo el contrato. – Malcolm dio un suspiro – Por desgracia es de donde sacamos los fondos para nuestra causa, muy rara vez viene llorando alguna agencia “super secreta a pedir nuestra ayuda” – Malcolm marco las entrecomillas con sus dedos. -Tu eliges tu trabajo y si otros aceptan unirse hasta tu equipo. Obviamente tendrás que compartir las ganancias. Pero te advierto, habrá contratos ineludibles que tendrás que efectuar y si te atrapan estas solo.

Jason cruzó los brazos -Y como sé que realmente estoy abatiendo a alguien que se lo merece.

Malcolm rio entre dientes – Una pregunta muy justa, tendrás los expedientes en mano, toda la información al alcance de un investigador y hasta del mismo FBI, CIA y cualquier sigla que guarde secretamente la información. – Malcolm sacó una tarjeta y la tiró hacia el chico. – Llámame, estaré disponible hasta el miércoles, tú decides. – Malcolm se incorporó y colocó su elegante sombrero, luego giró hacia Tom – Un placer verte de nuevo Tom, Rudi – se inclinó levantando levemente su sombrero y salió del lugar en su elegante traje blanco.

-Bien chico deja tu maleta y baja tenemos que abrir – sin más Tom se levantó y dirigió hacia la bodega.

Jason sacudió la cabeza un poco sorprendido, tomó la tarjeta y la miro con detenimiento “The Ghost” como parte del nombre de la agencia o lo que mierda fuera eso, atrás de ella se encontraba el teléfono de Malcolm. Había dudas en su mente, pero si era verídico lo dicho no solo sabían cubrir sus huellas de forma eficiente. La idea era atractiva, poder sacar a la escoria no importaba el lugar donde se escondieron; no más hipocresía moralista, no más contenerse para ser digno y pertenecer. Tal vez, solo tal vez la fortuna estaba tocando a su puerta.

Jason trabajo por dos días más en el lugar, intentó que Tom le dijera algo más sobre Malcolm y los Gost, sin embargo, no consiguió más, Tom le advirtió que si le decía más podría convertirse en un objetivo y el le debía a Malcolm mucho para defraudarlo. Jason en su tiempo libre intento en vano encontrar información sobre el hombre o su agencia, pero nada literalmente eran fantasmas. Jason en la tercera noche cansado de limpiar el desastre del lugar que surgía con las trifulcas o cuando alguien decidía vaciar los jugos gástricos dentro o fuera del baño, las constantes riñas, la clientela mal agradecida miro la tarjeta, la golpeo con un el anular de su mano contraria luego saco su teléfono y marcó – Estoy dentro.


	8. La propuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa el capitulo anterior fue lanzado de forma descuidada espero que no haya sido tan malo, estoy un poco nerviosa debido a que a mi perrita tuve que llevarla al Vet por una hernia que se había operado, pero por desgracia el cirujano resultó ser malo y esta volvió a abrirse. Tendrá que ser puesta en cirugía el lunes. Así que estoy tratando de calmar mis nervios, si hay algun error haganmelo saber y después del martes posiblemente haga correcciones.   
> Gracias a todos por leer

Los informes recolectados del pueblo daban todas las señas que era Jason, todavía están terminando de correr las pruebas de sangre en un kit portátil en el Batmovil. Damian se lucía frustrado, no es porque ansiaba que Jason volviera como hermano o padre, si no que necesita alguien con quien compartir esa carga que lo ahogaba. Tim como siempre ya estaba en el paso dos, calculando los tiempos, haciendo un perímetro para la búsqueda - ¿Ahora qué? ¿Hacia dónde? – Dick miraba el camino con una expresión triste detrás de sus lentillas, le angustiaba por lo que Jason podría estar pasando; Jason era totalmente emocional, mucho más que el mismo Dick solo que lo ocultaba bajo la máscara de la ira y rebeldía, ya había estado demasiado tiempo solo en sabe dónde ocultó de ellos. Todos estaban en la espera de la confirmación, casi seguros cuál sería el resultado.

El sonido de fin del análisis confirmó sus sospechas – tendremos que separarnos, Jason no pudo llegar muy lejos – Batman miro los caminos polvorientos, quería recuperar a su hijo a toda costa, pero no podía permitirse caer en la desesperanza, no ahora.

Drake de inmediato sacó el mapa ya con un plan de que rumbo tomar, todos con excepción de Robin tomarían caminos separados para cubrir más terreno. Damian se quejó de ser el único con acompañante objetando que eso sería un obstáculo para cubrir más terreno, sin embargo, Bruce insistió en que fuera con él, no podía dejar al niño con la crisis en la cual estaba luchando ferozmente.

Jason se alistaba para iniciar su turno, extrañamente el bar no había abierto. Jason entró por la puerta de servicio – Tom llegue un poco más temprano – gritó Jason con el bolso sobre su hombro.

\- Acércate y trae un vaso – respondió Tom con otro grito. Él hombre se encontraba en compañía de otro muy diferente a lo que podía frecuentar el lugar, era un hombre castaño oscuro, tez bronceada, alto y robusto.

Jason dejo su maleta a un costado de la barra y camino hacia la mesa donde los dos hombres estaban reunidos con una botella de Ginebra. Tom le hizo la seña para que tomara asiento, Jason así lo hizo.

-Tom aquí me ha contado un poco de ti y al parecer lo has dejado un poco como decirlo. Impresionado y chico este hombre no es fácil de impresionar – el hombre castaño dijo con el vaso de Gin cerca de sus labios.

Jason frunció el ceño confundido – Veras Rudi, este lugar es un nicho de personas que suelen llegar para ocultarse, criminales, jóvenes que huyen de sus casas. Por lo general los ayudantes que he tenido solo se quedan una noche – Tom habló con calma – En cambio tu no solo no has desertado, si no que has aceptado quedarte de lleno – Tom señaló con el pulgar el bolso detrás de él. – Tenemos una propuesta en la mesa, algo mucho más lucrativo para alguien de tu calibre. Puedes aceptarlo o rechazarlo – Tom subió las palmas en señal de que no había alguna amenaza en ello - Este hombre es Malcolm, es digamos. Un buscador de talentos, talentos como él tuyo.

Jason no podía evitar oler que algo estaba podrido, sin embargo, no tenía otra cosa más importante que hacer, así que decidido seguir escuchando. – Mira Rudi, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre – hablo Malcolm con petulancia, dueño de la situación – realmente no me interesa si te llamas Rudi, José o Shakira. – Malcolm apoyo los codos en la mesa juntando sus manos frente a él como un hombre de negocios -Vengo a ofrecerte anonimato, una buena pasta, contactos, poder desplazarte a donde gustes sin preocupaciones a cambio de unos trabajitos a tu elección.

Jason entre cerro los ojos – Y que tipo de trabajo – sus ojos dieron un brillo peligroso, acto que le excito a Malcolm regalándole una sonrisa de lado. -Tom me dijo como trataste a la escoria, cómo te enfrentaste al hombre con un arma cuando intentó disparar al otro de forma injustificada. De eso se trata, sacar a la escoria de las calles, región por región, donde no tienen la protección de alma alguna, personas desesperadas y otras veces dar un poco de balance eliminando a objetivos criminales que le estorben a otro jefe del inframundo, dependiendo el contrato. – Malcolm dio un suspiro – Por desgracia es de donde sacamos los fondos para nuestra causa, muy rara vez viene llorando alguna agencia “super secreta a pedir nuestra ayuda” – Malcolm marco las entrecomillas con sus dedos. -Tu eliges tu trabajo y si otros aceptan unirse hasta tu equipo. Obviamente tendrás que compartir las ganancias. Pero te advierto, habrá contratos ineludibles que tendrás que efectuar y si te atrapan estas solo.

Jason cruzó los brazos -Y como sé que realmente estoy abatiendo a alguien que se lo merece.

Malcolm rio entre dientes – Una pregunta muy justa, tendrás los expedientes en mano, toda la información al alcance de un investigador y hasta del mismo FBI, CIA y cualquier sigla que guarde secretamente la información. – Malcolm sacó una tarjeta y la tiró hacia el chico. – Llámame, estaré disponible hasta el miércoles, tú decides. – Malcolm se incorporó y colocó su elegante sombrero, luego giró hacia Tom – Un placer verte de nuevo Tom, Rudi – se inclinó levantando levemente su sombrero y salió del lugar en su elegante traje blanco.

-Bien chico deja tu maleta y baja tenemos que abrir – sin más Tom se levantó y dirigió hacia la bodega.

Jason sacudió la cabeza un poco sorprendido, tomó la tarjeta y la miro con detenimiento “The Ghost” como parte del nombre de la agencia o lo que mierda fuera eso, atrás de ella se encontraba el teléfono de Malcolm. Había dudas en su mente, pero si era verídico lo dicho no solo sabían cubrir sus huellas de forma eficiente. La idea era atractiva, poder sacar a la escoria no importaba el lugar donde se escondieron; no más hipocresía moralista, no más contenerse para ser digno y pertenecer. Tal vez, solo tal vez la fortuna estaba tocando a su puerta.

Jason trabajo por dos días más en el lugar, intentó que Tom le dijera algo más sobre Malcolm y los Gost, sin embargo, no consiguió más, Tom le advirtió que si le decía más podría convertirse en un objetivo y el le debía a Malcolm mucho para defraudarlo. Jason en su tiempo libre intento en vano encontrar información sobre el hombre o su agencia, pero nada literalmente eran fantasmas. Jason en la tercera noche cansado de limpiar el desastre del lugar que surgía con las trifulcas o cuando alguien decidía vaciar los jugos gástricos dentro o fuera del baño, las constantes riñas, la clientela mal agradecida miro la tarjeta, la golpeo con un el anular de su mano contraria luego saco su teléfono y marcó – Estoy dentro.


	9. De Zombie a Fantasma.

Jason fue llevado a un complejo enorme en Washington, The Ghost se encontraba en las narices del mismo gobierno. Lo que hacían para nada era ajeno a lo que llevaba ya tiempo haciendo Jason, se infiltraba en las entradas de la bestia para destrozarla desde dentro. Los recursos eran ilimitados, la tecnología que tenían a su disposición ni siquiera el murciélago la conocía, realmente Bruce hubiera cagado hacia dentro de ver las armas con las que contaban, computadoras y hackers de primera.

Jason conoció a un grupo de 13 hombres que se encontraban en el lugar, no eran todos, al parecer tenían sucursales en otros estados por lo que Malcolm le dijo. Algunos de ellos, en su mayoría criminales reformados según le comentaron. Sin nombres le advirtieron -Tu desde ahora serás Justiciero – Garner le informo, un entrenador aún más alto que superman, rubio de ojos grises y una enorme cicatriz que iba de arriba de su ceja hasta su mejilla. -Ese es _shadow_ – señalando a un hombre afroamericano -, _Black mamba_ – señalando a una castaña nada despreciable de pechos turgentes que no tenía reparos en usar un pronunciado escote – _Reaper_ – un hombre pelirrojo lleno de tatuajes que por un momento le recordó a Roy solo que este era un verdadero toro - _Shutter_ – otro afroamericano con heterocromia – _Winter_ – señaló a una mujer afroamericana con una quemadura en el cuello bastante desagradable - _Death Angel_ – un hombre rubio de ojos marrones - _Viking_ – un hombre rubio de ojos azul cobalto – _Acrobat_ – el joven era el menos musculoso del grupo, sin embargo el cuerpo le recordaba un poco a Dick completamente aerodinámico -Sigma – otro joven tal vez de aproximadamente la edad de Jason castaño que se veía algo nervioso balanceando el pie sobre su rodilla y con audífonos mascando una goma de mascar como un maldito rumiante - _Ferrary_ – otro joven pero curiosamente delgado rubio -Pretty boy – un hombre calvo completamente desfigurado del rostro entre heridas y quemaduras. – Y el resto no importa por que se dedican a hackeos y otras cosas que no te interesan – Garner sacudió la mano.

Había una picazón en la piel de Jason con respecto al lugar y los hombres, así decidió manejarse con cuidado y al parecer no era el único, cada uno de ellos no interactuaban más allá del trabajo. Jason tendría que vivir en el lugar junto con el equipo, no estaba permitido salir sin motivo o permiso del lugar, por lo menos no durante un año le informaron. Una vez instalado vinieron las pruebas que paso para sorpresa de Garner exitosamente para ser un supuesto novato.

Las primeras misiones tal como se prometió tuvo a su disposición toda la información para aceptar o no, al cabo de algunos meses vinieron las misiones ineludibles sin embargo la información sobre sus objetivos estaba a su alcance sin mayor problema, sin embargo, Jason antes de abatir a sus objetivos solía escurrirse a las computadoras para hacer su propia investigación. Con forme como pasaba el tiempo Jason se dio cuenta que la locura del pozo repiqueteaba con cada resurrección, bajando cuando pasaba el tiempo, bajando su sed de sangre, asi que empezo a tomar contratos donde el asesinato no fuera necesario. Todo iba bien demasiado bien hasta que empezó a darse cuenta que no solo el alcohol que para nada se oponía corría libremente a su disposición, lo que le causó conflicto fue la cocaína que discretamente circulaba por algunos integrantes del equipo. Luego vino las insinuaciones por parte de Black Mamba, pero Jason no tenía ganas de revolcarse con nadie, menos una Castaña de piel aceitunada; por el momento el sexo se encontraba fuera de su lista. Por supuesto Black Mamaba lo tomo a mal y entonces fue Death Angel quien intentó su movimiento para sorpresa de Jason, el cual fue rechazado. El rechazo a la poca intimidad fue tomado mal por el grupo. Luego vino otro contrato, Jason como siempre hizo su investigación como solía hacerlo a veces logrando hackear el sistema para confirmar que fuera fidedigno todo.

Jason se quedo congelado al saber que no tan solo el hombre era un fuerte candidato para la alcaldía de Bludhaven, si no un hombre con una carrera limpia destacado por su lucha contra el narcotráfico. Un contrato que había sido arrebatado a Deathstroke manteniéndolo como segunda opción si Ghost fallaba. Jason busco el nombre del contratador Two-Face. “Mierda” murmuro, rápidamente cerro todos los archivos, por el momento Jason estaba seguro que todos sus objetivos habían sido solo escoria, las investigaciones, las escapadas a espalda de la organización, nunca había dejado un cavo suelto, por muy seductor que fueran las promesas no se permitió ser seducido, por mucho que le facilitaran la información Jason compartía la paranoia de los murciélagos y un poco más allá debido a las traiciones vividas.

Jason tomó el expediente provisto por Ghost y salió discretamente de la sala de computadoras con la expresión más estoica mientras uno de los hombres de la organización entraba. Cuando entro al cuarto se derrumbó en la cama maldiciendo hacia sus adentros, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dio dos respiraciones profundas. En qué demonios se había metido.

* * *

Los murciélagos habían buscado por mar y tierra, estuvieron tan desesperados que Dick a espaldas de Bruce pidió ayuda a Clark y Barry para encontrar a Jason sin resultado alguno. Parecía que al hombre se lo había tragado la tierra, ya eran tres meses sin tener noción de su hermano menor ni como Jason Todd, ni como Red Hood.

Una noche fría en particular se encontró nada más que al Terminador corriendo en su ciudad, tuvo que enfrentarlo como era de esperarse. Entre la batalla e insultos Slade se burló de Dick haciendo referencia de que dejara de molestarlo y por qué no iba a cazar al antiguo Red Hood que ahora se dedicaba de lleno a ser mercenario. -Te lo advierto Nightwing si no controlas a esa pequeña escoria que ha estado robándome mis contratos terminara con mi espada atravesándolo por la mitad – gruñó Slade antes de huir aprovechando que Nightwing se había quedado congelado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien basta de ser amable, el próximo capítulo empezaran las cosas a empeorar, no planeo una historia feliz.


	10. El principio del descenso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason espera pacientemente a que las cosas se calmen, decide hacer una nueva vida fuera de la cruzada. Sin embargo no será tan fácil eludir a sus cazadores, el Batclan, la Liga de Justicia, la Liga de los asesinó y hasta Superman están en la cacería del Juez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta parte tiene menciones de violación. No leas si eres sensible al tema.

Como siempre el sueño duró poco, ahora se alistaba para ir tras el candidato de Blud en su traje para asalto completamente negro, no había ningún símbolo en el pecho, nombre o cualquier cosa que pudieran identificarlo en caso de morir en el campo.

Jason se asomó para verificar el número de guardaespaldas en la puerta. – Tengo dos en la puerta y otros dos dentro. Voy a entrar – informo, a pesar de que era una misión en solitario supuestamente debía informar de todos sus movimientos.

Con dos disparos certeros los dos de su rifle M110 semi automático derribó a los dos primeros, luego se acercó con cautela a la puerta, colgó su rifle en la espalda cambiándolo por sus dos pistolas. De un golpe derribó la puerta entro en un giro sobre su espalda en el suelo disparando a los dos guarda espaldas y luego al alcalde. La sangre se derramó sobre el fuerte cristal blindado del penthouse. Jason se acercó a su objetivo derribado en el piso, guardo una de sus armas y abrió la persiana dio dos disparos más y luego se inclinó a verificar que el objetivo. -Objetivo abatido – informo por el comunicador inclinado sobre el cuerpo del hombre. – Justiciero sal del lugar, un comando va hacia donde te encuentras – hubo ruido de estática en el auricular de Shutter mientras observaba la situación por la mira de su rifle – repito sal ahora – la persiana por algún motivo callo cerrándola – Maldita sea – gruño Shutter cuando perdió la visión de lo que estaba pasando.

-Shutter informa – exige Reaper colocado en otro edificio listo para entrar en caso de que fallara el Justiciero.

-Evacuen, objetivo abatido, Justiciero comprometido – Shutter se movió del lugar para descender donde la camioneta esperaba al segundo grupo. Rápidamente una vez todos dentro la camioneta arrancó, en pocas horas entraron los hombres al complejo.

Garner esperaba a lado del otro hombre que había entrado a la sala de cómputo cuando Jason había hackeado el sistema -¿Crees que realmente cumplió con su misión? – preguntó el hombre oriental a Garner.

-No lo sé, sin embargo, prepara todo – pido Garner mientras miraba el archivo del hackeo hecho por Jason y las fotos de sus escapadas del complejo. – es un eslabón débil que no podemos tener.

Otro hombre entró un poco agitado -El Justiciero viene en camino, las noticias han confirmado el deceso candidato.

Garner sonrió sorprendido y aliviado, el contrato realmente presentaba una excelente paga. – Tal vez podamos conservarlo. – Garner dio el informe al hombre oriental y salió hacia la terraza.

-La mitad del pago del contrato que obtuviste por el eliminarlo – Garner giro hacia donde provino la voz, un hombre de naranja y traje azul salió de su escondite – Por qué haría eso Terminador – Garner resoplo.

Deathstroke sacó una usb -Por esto – se la arrojó – te sugiero que salgan del lugar lo antes posible y explotes este lugar, una vez aquí tu Justiciero el FBI no tardará en llegar.

Los ojos de Garner se ensancharon, responder a Slade el hombre entró corriendo con una serie de juramentos y maldiciones mientras gritaba “Código rojo”. Slade sonrió detrás de su máscara antes de salir del lugar. Después de eso su dolor de culo sería hombre muerto.

Cuando Jason dobló por la vieja carretera solitaria vio un incendio a lo lejos, freno su moto de golpe, sabía que era el complejo. De alguna forma se habían enterado. Sin las pruebas las promesas de iniciar de cero se vendrían abajo, Jason tomó el rastreador del FBI y lo arrojó. – Se enteraron – dijo por el comunicador antes de arrojarlo y dar vuelta rechinando las llantas en una nube de polvo. Ahora sería un hombre buscado con un jugoso precio por su cabeza. Conocían su rostro, fue descuidado.

Los rumores de Jason como mercenario habían llegado a oídos de Batman a pesar de los intentos de Dick por trabajar en discreción con Tim y Barbara. Ahora la muerte del futuro alcalde ponía a Jason como un objetivo para las capas, inclusive Superman estaba en su cacería, debido a las sospechas de un atentado en Metropolis a otro político hace unos pocos días.

-B, hasta ahora los objetivos del Justiciero habían sido criminales, escoria. Con toda esta situación tal vez tuvo una recaída de la locura del pozo. – Nightwing bailaba cerca de Batman.

-Lo sabías y me lo ocultaste – gruño Batman – y ahora ve los resultados, el alcalde de tu propia ciudad. – Bruce sentía que el estómago se le revolvía, en cierto grado podría liderar con las bajas de criminales, no sin llevar a Jason a un lugar donde pudiera recuperarse aun contra de la voluntad de Jason si fuera necesario. Arkham solo lo había enloquecido más cuando Jason fue encerrado en ese lugar, así que no era opción en ese momento, pero ahora parecía que sería el único lugar donde arrojarlo.

El día posterior el atentado el futuro alcalde elegido de Blud, la prensa fue requerida y ante los ojos asombrados de los espectadores el candidato elegido de Blud salía para dar una conferencia. En ella dio a conocer los planes de su atentado, su contratador y las fotos de los participantes, así como sus nombres claves. Según lo que le dijo el llamado justiciero dicha agencia reclutaba a algunos hombres con la promesa de limpiar al país de la escoria de las calles y fue esa promesa la que supuestamente atrajo al desconocido Justiciero Fantasma a la agencia, pero al darse cuenta que disfrazaba sus intenciones tomando contratos sin importar el objetivo entonces del Justiciero decidió cambiar de bando supuestamente, sin embargo sus disparos fueron dardos adormecedores y tres con sangre falsa para aparentar la muerte del candidato, una vez que el disparo fue hecho le dijo que se mantuviera en el suelo, necesitaba que pensaran que el objetivo había sido derribado ya que había más personal detrás para asegurar que el trabajo fuera hecho, incluyendo al mercenario Deathstroke. El alcalde informó que por desgracia la detención del grupo no fue viable, no sabían si el Justiciero de los Ghost había muerto o tal vez había sido un tipo de truco.

Tim estaba estupefacto mirando las noticias con la mente en blanco – Maldita sea Jason en que te has metido – dijo para si mismo antes de contestar el teléfono. – Sí, Dick lo estoy viendo – respondió después de un momento mientras se sacudía la letargia. – necesitamos reunirnos lo antes posible – hizo una pausa – no, Dick no se que mierdas pensar al respecto, nunca había sido tan estúpido, me temo que esto lo esté afectando mucho más de lo que suponíamos. – Tim cerró la puerta de su departamento detrás de él, necesitaban encontrar a Jason antes de que otro lo hiciera, Jason necesitaba ayuda, soporte y contención; no ser apaleado o peor asesinado de nuevo.

* * *

Había pasado un mes después de todo el desastre que había hecho. Jason miraba la ventana desde un modesto departamento en Atlanta que afortunadamente pudo comprar como precaución, por lo menos una de las cosas inteligentes que hizo en todos esos meses trabajando para Ghost, tenía dinero para otros cinco meses, pronto tendría que salir a buscarse el sustento de alguna forma. “Estúpido” se maldijo, que estaba pensando, había entrado a ciegas, sin una red que lo respaldara, el pozo susurrándole al oído que podría hacer que las cosas mejoraran tomando vidas de la escoria que podrían el sistema, criminales coludidos con policías, políticos y jueces corruptos. Ahora estaba atrapado, había logrado arrinconarse.

Jason tomó el tinte y los otros productos para aclarar el cabello y la barba, restregó la barba que había dejado crecer, luego los clips nasales y los pupilentes. Entro al baño dilato algunas horas, cuando salió del baño su cabello y barba era color caoba, sus ojos marrón oscuro y su nariz lucia más ancha. Miro el teléfono confirmo la hora con el falsificador de documentos, Jason necesitaba una nueva identidad como mínimo, Simón Anderson fue elegido después de una extensa investigación en los obituarios. Se vistió con una camisa azul marino, jeans y un par de zapatillas deportivas y salió del lugar.

Una semana pasó, dos identificaciones falsas tenia en su mano, eso serviría. Jason bajo y decidió ir a Lost Key, Pensacola. Tal vez un tiempo cerca de las playas en un pueblo discreto le ayudaría un poco a organizarse y ver la forma de reparar todo el desastre hecho.

Al cabo de quince días en Lost Kay Jason o ahora SImon Anderson está establecido, había conseguido un empleo decente como mecánico. Mientras miraba las olas el sonido había logrado aplacar la ira interior, el dolor que no sabía cómo sobrellevar. Tomó un respiro echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Tal vez abandonar su vieja vida y entregarse a una vida más sencilla era su destino, dejar a un lado toda la locura de la cruzada que solo le había regalo dolor. Por primera vez se sintió tan en paz.

Jason se levantó sacudió sus jeans, miro la hora y se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar donde quedó estar con Susan, Brayan, Dante, Agnes y Patrice. Cuando entro al bar saludo al cantinero, el grupo se encontraba ya en el lugar. Jason sonrió de forma calidez, un nuevo comienzo tal vez no sería tan malo, tal vez darse la oportunidad con Agnes esa hermosa rubia de ojos azul celestes soñadores con la que discutía sobre los clásicos de la literatura, hasta obras contemporáneas. La charla fue animada, los tragos vinieron junto con las risas y anécdotas. En un momento Jason tuvo que disculparse, se sintió extrañamente mareado, se dirigió al baño un poco tambaleante mientras sus compañeros se burlaban por ser un mal bebedor. Jason mojo su rostro, tomo unos segundos antes de ver negro y derrumbarse en el baño del bar.

Escucho voces a lo lejos, abrió los ojos con dificultad, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su vista borrosa – Rudi – lo llamó una voz gruesa haciéndolo estremecer. Abofetearon su rostro – vamos esto no será divertido si no estás consciente. – alguien tiró un balde de agua al rostro. Jason reconoció al grupo de personas Ghost lo había localizado. En lontananza logro ver a Deathstroke, por supuesto, el hijodeputa lo había rastreado, Slade no solo conocía la identidad de Batman, si no también la de todos ellos. Seguro siguió los contactos de Red Hood y dio con el falsificador.

Salde tomó la maleta con él pago, antes de irse se acercó hacia la cama donde Jason estaba fuertemente atado de pies y manos. -Nada personal, solo negocios – pero claramente había satisfacción en sus palabras, el Justiciero seguro había sido un dolor de culo para Slade. Pero por un momento Slade se quedó observando el chico, el castaño de su cabello y la barba que por alguna razón había afeitado hacia que sus facciones se suavizaron, realmente se veía joven un poco más que un niño. Slade había olvidado lo joven que era Jason. -¿Serán rápidos? – la pregunta cayó de la boca de Slade sin darse cuenta.

-No primero nos divertiremos un poco – contesto Dark Angel jugando con un puñal -puedes unirte si quieres – dijo con una expresión sombría que le envió escalofríos al mismo Slade.

-No gracias, el sadismo no es lo mío – contestó Slade con voz gruesa sin quitar la vista de Jason todavía drogado.

-Tu te lo pierdes – resoplo Dark Angel subiendo a horcajadas en la cintura de Jason y empezó a rasgando la ropa mientras le decía obscenidades de lo que iba hacerle.

Slade se quedó congelado, una cosa era un frío asesinato, tal vez un poco de tortura antes, pero lo que iba a pasar en esa habitación no lo había contemplado. Sus entrañas se revolvieron cuando miraba los ojos asustados del muchacho retorciéndose inútilmente mientras mostraba los blancos dientes entre maldiciones.

-Tienes tu pago, ahora largo – Garner y otros cuatro hombres sujetaron sus armas. Slade sabía que podría fácilmente con uno o hasta dos hombres, pero no con 12 personas letales que se encontraban en la habitación, bueno 13 pero uno de ellos estaba un poco ocupado maltratando al objetivo que Slade les había entregado.

-Lo siento chico – dijo antes de dar la espalda dirigiéndose al balcón para salir del lugar. Slade estuvo a punto de regresar cuando escucho un grito roto, giro apretando con fuerza el maletín hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. Los cuatro hombres y Black Mamba ya estaban con las armas desenfundadas por si intentaba hacer algo. Slade no tuvo otra opción más que salir del lugar. Por primera vez en toda su carrera Slade se sitio asqueroso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capítulo no tengo idea cómo llevarlo. Si hay sugerencias, comentarios son bienvenidos. de nuevo gracias por el apoyo, felicitaciones y comentarios que me hacen el dia, bueno tal vez no mucho hasta el martes que la preocupación pase.  
> Un abrazo a todos y felices lecturas.


	11. Agonia.

Con un gemido sus ojos se abrieron, se maldigo por despertar, dolía cada parte de él, había un dolor nuevo, desconocido, profundo que llegaba hasta sus entrañas, algo que en su vida había sentido. Jason jadeo tembloroso, lentamente empezó a moverse, sus brazos ya no estaban atados, debajo de él había una consistencia pegajosa y resbaladiza. Empezó a enfocar sus ojos era el cuarto donde lo había llevado Slade , giró lentamente la cabeza, se sintió mareado, sentía su cabeza tan pesada. Un olor desagradable golpeó sus fosas nasales, suciedad, sangre y semen, sintió el ácido acumularse en su garganta. No, no quería vomitar, haría todo un desastre sobre él mismo. Cerró los ojos afinando el oído, el canto de los gorriones, tráfico distante. El lugar estaba desprovisto de la cacofonía que gobierna cuando hay personas dentro, sin embargo eso no significa que esté a salvo.

Con un gran esfuerzo se obligó a él mismo a apoyarse sobre sus codos -Mierda - gimió desde el estómago, la punzada en su vientre bajo grito. Jason dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás dando respiros profundos. Se sintió como si lo hubieran partido en dos. Apretó los dientes bajando lentamente la mirada, se encontraba desnudo, un afilado puñal estaba aun lado del negro plástico donde lo habían colocado y justo a lado de su cadera. Jason trago espeso casi sin aire cuando observo la cantidad de sangre seca a un lado de sus caderas. Pensó lo peor, posiblemente fue mutilación, la entrepierna le ardía junto con partes de las cuales no quería pensar.

Con los músculos temblorosos empezó a revisarse, tomo unos fuertes suspiros antes de revisar su entrepierna. Bueno el pequeño Jason estaba intacto, levantó con cuidado su miembro y vio una herida en su testículo izquierdo. Un gruñido ronco salió de su garganta reseca. Los hijos de puta habían intentado amputar partes de su hombría, pero algo había detenido su amputación y Jason no iba a quedarse a averiguarlo. 

Con un grito se incorporó, era un completo desastre, todo le dolía, había sangre por todas partes. En su cabello debido al trayecto de la bala atravesando su cráneo, en sus muñecas debido a las restricciones y en sus muslos debido a todos los actos lascivos que habían cometido en él. Lentamente se movió y salió de lo que parecía una cochera con el cuchillo en mano, el mismo puñal con el cual habían intentado amputarlo. El trayecto de las escaleras fue un suplicio, cada paso hacia que su cuerpo gritaba en agonía. Dioses si alguien estaba en el complejo dudaba que pudiera defenderse, todo ardía, cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba, quería ocultarse donde nadie lo encontrara, dormir hasta el próximo año y olvidarse del mundo. Joder, lo intento, realmente intento escapar de todo y todos, pero el destino siempre le negaba la paz, desde niño tuvo que luchar para mantenerse a flote, primero con Willis, cada golpiza, disparó al techo o las paredes, luego salir a la calle para alimentar a su madre y a él mismo, tenía que robar, la hizo de carterista, ayano lugares; a veces lo lograba otras resultaba no tan bien. Huérfano viviendo en las calles, huyendo de los pedófilos o cualquiera que quisiera usarlo como carne de cañón en alguna pandilla, como donante de órganos involuntario.

Cuando Jason logró subir milagrosamente, camino con cautela y dolor hasta la habitación donde todo había sucedido, las esposas estaban todavía colocadas en la cabecera, el colchón lleno de la suciedad de los actos impuros no consensuados sobre su persona, miro su ropa hecha girones en el piso, joder no podía salir desnudo del cuarto, abrió el armario estaba por completo vacío. Buscaba algo que le sirviera, en un rincon había una maleta deportiva, Jason la abrió con cuidado, una muda de ropa, rogó que no fuera de una de sus compañeras o alguien demasiado pequeño para que entrara en la ropa. Para su fortuna no fue así, seguramente alguno de sus compañeros ya tenia planeado desmembrarlo para arrojarlo algún río, ese era el motivo por el cual una gran cierra eléctrica estaba arrojada al otro costado y el gran hule negro en su espalda cuando despertó. 

Jason se vistió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus manos temblorosas, encontró unas llaves y bajó sin zapatos en busca del vehiculo tenia que salir cuanto antes del lugar. Presiono el boton de alarma del llavero y logró localizar un toyota negro estacionado no lejos del lugar. Subió y encontró un par de galones de gasolina - Bien desgraciados, cumplire sus deseos.- Jason volvió al lugar esparció la gasolina y prendió fuego al lugar, tomó el toyota y salio lo mas rapido del lugar. Como buen señor del crimen que fue sabia donde ir hacer un trueque por la unidad, no tan solo en Gotham, Jason se había movido por el mundo, así que tenía localizado un lugar no tan lejos. Jonny's era el lugar adecuado a unos dos poblados del lugar, conocía tipos que se dedicaban a comprar autos robados o adquirirlos ellos mismos.

El viaje fue tortuoso, cuando llegó no fue recibido por Jonny, si no por su hija Amatista - ¡Jason! - la chica lo miró horrorizada, Jason sabía que la vista no era nada agradable.

Amatista amaba a Jason por muchas razones, se había enamorado del peligroso hombre y estaba en deuda ya que la había salvado a ella y dos amigas más de una pandilla con malas intenciones. -Hola guapa - jadeo Jason. La chica corrió para sostenerlo, - auto robado necesita limpiarlo lejos de aquí - advirtió Jason.

Amatista sabía lo que significado, dio un fuerte silbido y uno de los hombres salió - Sacalo y limpialo - ordenó ella, el hombre flaco de ojos saltones que parecía una comadreja sin hacer más preguntas subió al auto para llevarlo lejos y hacer su trabajo. - Te llevare arriba. - sugirió ella.

Jason gruñía con cada maldita escalera, agradeció entrar en un cuarto limpio, ella encendió la ducha y sacó un botiquín - Te conseguiré algo - Jason solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba extenuado, dolorido y humillado. 

Dentro del baño se desvistió lentamente arrojando la ropa, tembloroso entro al agua, al principio ardió. Demonios vaya que sí lo habían jodido de lo lindo literal y metafóricamente. Se tomó su tiempo para limpiarse, cuando salió de la ducha al cuarto solo se arrojó a la cama y cubrió su dañado cuerpo con la cobija, no tenía fuerza para más, en algún momento sintió humedad en su rostro, joder no quería pensar, no quería recordar en lo que tuvo que pasar, pero los pensamientos suelen ser nuestros peores enemigos. Podía sentir las manos recorriendo su cuerpo, escuchar las risas y burlas, los golpes en su rosto y la saliva cuando escupieron a su cara. 

El grupo disfrutó de humillarlo, ofenderlo, golpearlo y violarlo hasta romperlo, una vez que estaba vencido, roto continuaron turnándose. Era posible que no hubiera muerto del disparo en la cabeza, se había sentido ingravido momentos antes, completamente desconectado de su cuerpo. Suspiro tartamudo acurrucados sobre sí mismo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sollozo en silencio hasta quedar exhausto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugerencias, comentarios son bienvenidos y ayudarían un poco aquí, desan que me detenga o continúe con la angustia. Esto está siendo demasiado, puedo frenar y darle otro giro. Alguien pidio que fuera mas descriptiva, que piensan al respecto. De verdad ayuda aqui.  
> Gracias a todos por leer.


	12. Pesadillas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos pidieron un poco de descripcion, por favor si eres susceptible al tema de tortura y violacion solo saltate este capítulo, creame no se perderán nada de la trama si lo hacen.

\- Arrrgh - grito al crujir de las costillas.

GOLPE

-Jajajaja eres un imbécil - río Malcolm, luchando con una de las piernas de Jason que luchaba como un gato boca arriba. 

Shadow dio otro golpe en la mandíbula a Jason haciéndolo ver estrellas - este hijo de puta me rompio las costillas.

-Ayudenme a sujetar los tobillos, este hijo de puta es fuerte - grito quitándose el cinturón Pretty boy 

Esto no puede estar sucediendo, todo parecía tan irreal, "no por favor" suplicó en su mente mirando a Slade que lo observaba por también por la ventana, "Slade, no permitas esto" suplico con la mirada, Deathstroke puede ser un mercenario, pero no es un animal sádico, Slade se aleja dejándolo a su suerte mientras la cacofonía de risas e insultos suenan en la habitación. El pánico se apoderó de pel, la bilis golpeaba su garganta mientras sujetaban sus tobillo obligándolo a mantener las piernas abiertas, las manos esposadas. El destello de un cuchillo llamó su atención, se retorció pero fue inútil las piernas estaban sujetas con fuertes cadenas. Solo mátame hijo de puta - lo reto Jason enseñando los dientes.

No, sería eso muy sencillo - la fría metal acaricio su mejilla, las miradas lascivas están depositadas en su cuerpo, el cuchillo rasgó su ropa, su piel no quedó ilesa, intento luchar contra el peso encima de él. Un dolor como nunca habia sentido lo atravesó, escucho un grito, no se dio cuenta que provenía de su propia boca, su cuerpo se sacudió ante la intrusión 

\- agrrr, este infeliz está estrecho - Pretty boy se quejo mientras entraba en Jason, sin preparación ni estiramiento. - Mierda no puedo arde. - fue un alivio cuando el hombre se retiró de él, todo el cuerpo de Jason temblaba entre el dolor y el shock.

El momento de alivio duró poco -Quítate idiota, tienes que abrirlo antes - Reaper se movió entre sus piernas.

-Oye idiota, no es mi culpa, lo mio no son los hombres - excusándose Pretty Boy por fallar miserablemente al intentar entrar en Jason.

Jason se agito, intento gruñir pero estaba adolorido,¿Qué demonios¿, ¿ acaso esta gente estaba enferma, pensaba pasarlo por todos? Jason logró escupirle al hombre pelirrojo en la cara con la saliva cargada de sangre. Obviamente recibió otro golpe esta vez en el estomago haciéndolo perder el aire. -Vamos a tener que ponerle un bozal a este perro - Reaper se limpió el rostro. Alguien le paso una tela de su propia camisa destrozada, jason lucho para no ser amordazado, pero dos grandes manos morenas tomaron su rostro con fuerza magullando su cara. Las risas e insultos no se hicieron esperar, le escupieron al rostro, lo objetaron una vez más.

Otra vez el pelirrojo se acomodaba encima de él, con una mano se deslizaba hacia su trasero, en esa zona que no estaba hecha para la entrada de ningún objeto. Sintió un dedo invasor dentro de él provocando una sacudida, intento de nuevo luchar contra sus restricciones. Una mano movió al hombro del pelirrojo, se sintió de nuevo liberado del objeto agresivo en su interior. -Lo siento Reaper, Dark Angel debemos tener el honor de probar este bocadillo. Fuimos los primeros en poner el ojo sobre esta perra - Black Mamba proclamaba su derecho a montarlo, buena suerte con eso, estaba tan adolorido y estresado que dudaba que pudieran provocarle una erección.

Reaper buffo - suerte con eso - parece que Jason no era el único en dudar que lo lograra. 

Black Mamba sonido enseñándole una pequeña jeringa con un líquido transparente azulado, ella bajó la mano, Jason la siguió con la vista, ella sujetó su miembro y lo inyectó en la base, apesar de los esfuerzos de Jason para sacarla de encima suyo. No fue nada agradable, el líquido ardió, se sintió caliente dentro de su miembro, sintió el corazón como le bombeaba rapido, un livido no deseado se apoderaba de él. Entonces ella empezó hacerle una felación mientras su miembro se endurecía rápidamente. Dark Angel empezó a bombearlo por dentro, dejaba de la mordaza Jason soltó un gemido cuando Dark Angel logro encontrar su próstata mientras Mamba continúa con la felación. Odiaba la forma en que todo se sentía bien - Mira a la perra le esta gustando - alguien dijo, los bastardos estaban no tan solo violandolo, también lo grababan

En un momento tenía a la mujer castalla encima de el follandolo con freneci, mientras que el Rubio había logrado abrirlo lo suficiente.- Tranquilo te prometo que los siguiente turnos no serán tan gratos, esto es sólo cortesía para la dama.- el hombre entró en Jason de un solo golpe. Sin importar la droga, la excitación dolió, pero a la vez se sintió bien. 

Alguien le quitó la mordaza en algún momento, mientras era embestido, chupado, mordido, pellizcado por todas las partes de su anatomía, usando su cuerpo como si fueran dueños de él. Alguien sujeto su mandíbula obligándolo a abrirla, la Mamba se sirnio sobre él reclamando sus labios, chupandolos, mordiendolos antes de colocar una mordaza con un orificio y una silicona que iba a sus dientes. De Pronto tenía a alguien follandole también la garganta, casi asfixiándolo en cada embestida.

Odio cuando los efectos de la droga terminaron, cuando por fin logró liberarse fuera de Mamaba por que en algun momento ella se retiro dejando a Dark Angel haciendo lo suyo, el dolor volvió a llegar esta vez sin el placer. No sabia que era peor el disfrutarlo o el que lo estuvieran dejando en carne viva, uno a uno vinieron a el, en un momento tenia a alguien en su garganta, otro colocado debajo de el follandole el culo, otro arriba follandole las piernas cuando lograron atarle tobillos y piernas juntas.

Las rondas continuaron toda la noche, hombres y mujeres hicieron con él lo que quisieron, desde golpearlo, violarlo. Cuando amanecía Jason estaba completamente roto y agotado, había vomitado más de una vez encima de alguno de ellos durante alguna felación a la que lo habían obligado hacer, casi se asfixia más de una vez. Pero eso hubiera sido gentil de su parte, hacían lo necesario para que no muriera y continuarán su tortura.

En un momento se entregó a la oscuridad y en algún momento lo despertaron con agua fría para encañonarlo en la frente. 

El sonido amortiguado del balazo se escuchó, la bala incrusto su cráneo.


	13. Las cenizas de lo que fuiste.

Por fin encontró su ubicación, después un mes rastreandolo, Nightwing aterrizó con gracia y sigilo detrás de eterno enemigo, el terminador. Nightwing saca sus palos de esgrima, se lanza al ataque, esta vez no se irá sin una respuesta. Lanzó el primer golpe, pero el Deathstroke lo detuvo con facilidad, el maldito cíclope parecía tener ojos en la espalda.

\- ¿Donde esta Hood?- gruño Dick sosteniendo sus palos de esgrima en forma de cruz para bloquear la filosa arma del metahumano. Algo extraño sucedió, el Terminador retrocedió y retiró la capucha de su rostro. La expresión de Deathstroke era algo que nunca en su vida había visto, el duro mercenario parecía apesadumbrado.

Slade podría ser un asesino, pero no un sádico, solía terminar a sus víctimas de un solo golpe, podía ser brutal al sacarle información a una persona, pero lo que casi presencio lo habia dejado con la conciencia intranquila. Eso iba más allá de la crueldad, era perversión, denegar una persona de esa forma le hizo tragar bilis cuando se retiró. Intentó olvidarse del asunto, pero pasaron unas horas y no podía sacarse esa mirada suplicante del chico. El niño no se lo merecía, sabía que durante un tiempo tuvo algo con su hija Rose y apesar que a veces cruzaban sus caminos en bandos contrarios y jugaban a atacarse, Jason nunca daño a Rose más allá de lo que ella pudiera soportar, en cambio Rose a veces abusaba de su ventaja. Al final de la misión Rose solía desaparecer con Jason unos días, siempre cuando el muchacho no estuviera en alguna relación, por que a diferencia del cazanova Dick y aun de la misma Rose a Jason le gustaba estar solo con una persona. Eso fue algo que ni el mismo Slade no entendía, la mayoría de los que estaban en el negocio tanto de ser vigilantes como sus opuestos nunca negaban una buena noche entre las sábanas con alguna

También el niño una vez lo ayudó a localizar a Rose, después que le pateo el trasero. No era una casualidad de Deathstroke estuviera en Bludhaven, realmente buscaba este enfrentamiento. - Posiblemente muerto - suspiro. 

Los ojos de Dick se agrandaron solo por un segundo antes de lanzar su furia hacia el mercenario - **_Mentira_** \- gruño acertando un golpe a la mandíbula del Terminador, ambos hombres se enfrascaron en una lucha. Slade nunca había visto a Nightwing tan furioso. 

\- Si no me crees ve y verifica por ti mismo - gruñó Slade mientras logro acertar una patada al estomago de Nightwing. - River Road y Lost Key Dr, en Pensacola. - escupió la dirección. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - todo el cuerpo de Nightwing temblaba de rabia, los músculos completamente tensos, la mandíbula rígida comprimiendo los dientes. Merecía saber la verdad, era lo menos. 

-Los Ghost me contrataron para rastrearlo, ellos - Slade sintió la bilis golpear su garganta. - decidieron torturarlo, ellos fueron más allá de la perversion. Cuando regrese ya estaba muerto.

Sintió que su corazón se detuvo ante lo que podía significar esa confesión, ni el payaso había sido tan enfermo sobre Jason, su pequeño hermano no se merecía eso, no después de lo que había pasado, parecía que el destino se empeñaba en destrozarlo una y otra vez - _¡Tú pedazo de mierda!_ \- las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Nightwing, golpeó al metahumano hasta que no sintió los nudillos por la hinchazón, Slade no se defiende, solo tomo lo que Dick le da. Agotado Dick cae de rodillas, "Tal vez aún esté vivo" piensa para si mismo, no es la primera vez que Jason resucita. Dick ignora el cuerpo de Slade tirado con los huesos rotos, sabe que el meta no tardará en recuperarse. Corre hacia el próximo tejado, abre su comunicador - B necesitamos el Batplane se donde puede estar Jason. 

Pasan unas cuantas horas, tal vez exista esperanza, solo son Batman y Nightwing quienes llegan a la ubicación en caso de que hubiera ocurrido lo peor. Pero lo único que encontraron fue un viejo edificio hecho quemado. La pareja no se rindió, buscó entre los escombros, lo único que encontraron fue un quemador destrozado. 

Cuando llegaron a la cueva y Tim hizo su magia para recuperar la información del quemador desearon no haberlo hecho. Videos de la tortura de Jason. Bruce de inmediato mandó desalojar la cueva.

Los chicos esperaron durante horas, cuando Bruce salió se veía pálido, completamente demacrado, luego corrió al baño más próximo y vomito hasta que no quedo contenido en su estomago. Dick no necesito mucho para confirmar sus sospechas, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado hasta donde esas personas llegaron mancillando a su pequeño hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos como siempre gracias por leer y sus comentarios, no se realmente a dónde dirigir la historia, que sea una completa tragedia, un final esperanzador, por favor no sean tímidos cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida, no se preocupen por el idioma, siempre tenemos el traductor de Google. Lol de verdad agradecería cualquier dirección de esta historia.
> 
> Un abrazo a todos.


	14. Planes de guerra.

Le tomó dos días que sus heridas sanaran lo suficiente como para echarse a andar, le tomó una semana recuperar sus pocas pertenencias, lo tomo un mes diseñar su plan, pero necesitaria recursos. Eso era un hecho. La primera cosa estúpida que hizo, fue infiltrarse en el ejército como un nuevo recluta designado para cuidar las instalaciones de Amanda Waller, ella y el directivo de Camus estaban llegando a unos acuerdos con respecto a un prototipo de traje, aun no perfeccionado, dicho traje era capaz de producir invisibilidad temporal, Proyecto Camaleón, le llamaron, este traje tenía dos fallas, uno no era una armadura, dos el cambio de colores y escenario no estaba todavía terminado, pero Jason necesitaba algo nuevo, asi que que hizo de lado los aspectos técnicos y en las propias narices de Amanda liberó al Suicide Squad, deshabilito sus bombas intracraneales gracias a un aditamento que pidió fabricar cuando Tim en un hackeo dejo abierto los planos del dispositivo de control, junto con su activador, así que amablemente causó una falsa alarma en la torre de Titanes, y discretamente los copio en su USB. Todo esto le valió para que lo apoyaran en el robo del traje. 

El equipo fue acorralado por el ejército y los empleados de seguridad de Camus, arriesgándose y sin saber cómo usar el traje Jason se lo coloco para poder abrirse paso entre los hombres que lo querían apresar y el cuarto de control, varias veces el traje fallo y casi fue atrapado, por milagro salio vivo del lugar con tan solo un brazo fracturado, las costillas magulladas y un tobillo esguinzado. Así que tuvo que tomarse una semana más de descanso para recuperarse.

El cabello teñido se había ido, la barba había crecido, pero no estaba descuidada, Jason cobro algunos favores por aquí y por allí de forma discreta y rapida. Jason abrió la puerta de una tienda, la campanilla sonó, tomo una botella de Ginebra barata, el diario matutino, fue a la caja registradora, dio una sonrisa rapida antes de arrojar el dinero en el mostrador. Se movió a la acera de enfrente, un modesto café a tres locales, Jason tomó asiento estirando el periódico en su primera plana, no era lo que buscaba realmente pero estaba acostumbrado a repasar las noticias para mantenerse al día en las mentiras de la prensa, con algunas verdades esparcida.

Una ruptura en Arkham se encontraba justo debajo de la noticia del asesinato del alcalde, los bastardos de Ghost o el maldito Deathstroke seguramente retomaron el contrato dándole fin al hombre, Jason suspiró decepcionado -Imbécil - musito mientras bajó la vista hacia una pequeña foto donde el Joker lanzaba disparos de una Aka 47 en un banco, Jason no sintió nada, odio, rabia, náuseas al ver la foto del hombre, solo enojo, no por el Joker, lo que le habían hecho fue peor de lo que el payaso le hizo, Bruce y el maldito Joker podían jugar su juego enfermo de joderse uno al otro hasta que la muerte los separe, por él fuera, sin embargo los ciudadanos de Gotham eran los que siempre pagaban el precio de esa locura.

-¿Café? - cantó una joven mesera masticando alegremente un chicle. Jason levantó la mirada, dio una de sus mejores sonrisas - Por favor - la chica sonrió de regreso dejando la taza inclinándose demasiado para dejar ver su pecho debajo del escote pronunciado que se formaba gracias a algunos botones desabotonados, el olor a floral del perfume barato golpeó la nariz de Jason, ella dejo el menú que Jason regreso - Huevos con tocino y un jugo de naranja estará bien.

La chica tomo el menú y apuntó el pedido, en seguida dijo con voz suave, la joven se balanceo sobre sus talones antes de girar y dar dos mirandas provocadores hacia Jason mientras seguía mascando el chicle y haciendo desagradables bombas. Cuando la camarera estuvo fuera de la vista, discretamente tomó la Ginebra y la vertió en su café, dio un sorbo para luego meter aire a su boca y sentir el golpe del alcohol incrementarse en ella.

Jason volvió a su diario, empezó a buscar los clasificados, era el tercer día de la búsqueda de su pesquisa, había logrado saber entre hackeos e informantes que Deathstroke estaba tras un contrato muy gordo, Jason había decidido que iba a joder a ese cabrón. - Sus huevos - la joven mesera llegó volviéndose a inclinar demasiado para poner el servicio en la mesa, Jason se recargo en el asiento mientras ello lo hacia dándole miradas provocadoras.Algo que causó a Jason una genuina sonrisa, le recordó un poco a Isabel, la azafata que lo abordó para sexo casual, pero a Jason era del tipo familiar, le gustaban las relaciones largas y establecidas, con las pocas personas donde sus primeros encuentros fueron básicamente sexo fue Rose Wilson, o intentaban matarse o jodian como si también quisieran asesinarse, a veces era ambas. Una relación adrenalínica, por completo, la mujer no quería más, aunque Jason hizo un intento por llevar algo enserio con ella. Sin embargo esas oportunidades no eran tan comunes, el grupo de héroes y villanos solían mirar a Dick, el perfecto héroe, la encarnación del mismo Adonis, con rostro de angel y trasero afroamericano, donde mujeres y algunos hombres quisieran tener por un momento para revolcarse en esas caderas. Amigos y familiares del heroes se lo habían hecho ver nunca seras como Dick y Jason lo sabía, se metió tanto en la piel ser la contraparte del perfecto Grayson que nunca vio lo que compartía con el hombre en cuestión, el corazón noble, el hambre por la justicia, la necesidad de proteger a los vulnerables e inocentes y las miradas que pasaban desapercibidas por Jason de hombres y mujeres que lo veían como el fruto prohibido, demasiado villano para un héroe, demasiado héroe para un villano. una mala combinación. 

Cuando la mujer se retiró, Jason se alistó a comer mientras seguía en lo suyo, desenvolvió la servilleta y un papel con un teléfono y nombre cayeron, Jason lo guardo solo por si acaso. Empujó su desayuno mientras leía, fue en la tercera página en los clasificados, juego de palabras, palabras claves y anagramas que la mayoría no podría entender, ni siquiera su reemplazo o Bruce, no si no tenían pistas al respecto, pero Jason era una jodida rata, tanto callejera como de Biblioteca, el chico del Crime Alley sabía el lenguaje de las calles, sus señales y peligros. Como Robin había sido entrenado por el mejor detective del mundo, los juegos con Riddle lo había ayudado a ver más allá de las palabras y su significado y cuando eran él y Tim trabajando juntos Riddle no duraba un dia en el juego. Como Jason Todd siempre había tenido hambre por aprender, leía cualquier cosa que llegaba a sus manos, amante de la literatura e historia; pero Jason no se detenía ahí, devoraba cualquier libro con solo necesitar una pequeña cosa de información. Conocía ala de memoria la anatomía humana, también su fisiología, un asesinato es fácil, pero la tortura era otra cosa, saber hasta dónde llegar antes de que la víctima no tan inocente se desmayara, que utilizar y endonde, qué químicos ocasionan sufrimiento y no la muerte. En sus tiempo de cuando Hood era el azote de Gotham y corría sin control alguno asesinando narcotraficantes y poniendo su cabezas en bolsas, esa información le fue muy útil. Química para las detonaciones, Matemáticas para ejercitar su lógica, Psicología, Historia, Sociología, Estadística, Geografía para su estrategia tipo militar. Así era Jason, inteligente, fuerte, táctico, pero emocional solía ser su debilidad, el pozo no ayudó, su historia de vida tampoco. 

Jason terminó su desayuno pago dando una generosa propina a la camarera que tan gentilmente había amenizado el desayuno con sus encantadoras insinuaciones y pechos turgentes y se dirigió al primer teléfono publico, coloco la tarjeta y marcó - ¿El contrato es abierto? tal vez pueda hacer más ventajoso su trato. Tal vez por un 10% menos y el mismo tiempo límite para el trabajo. - Jason sonrió. - Digamos que soy un viejo cazador que ahora ofrece sus servicios, Ghost me llaman - qué demonios pensó Jason, ya había robado el Red Hood del Joker, por qué no robar y el nombre de la institución secreta que le había robado su dignidad. 

-No me contacten, yo lo haré cuando termine el encargo. - fue lo último que dijo y colgó, viendo su reloj para que la llamada no fuera intervenida y sacó el modulador de voz del teléfono. Por suerte para Jason el encargo era Tobias Whale, que estaba estorbando a Tony Zucco, eso era seguro. Ambas fracciones llevaban tiempo teniendo encuentros desagradables debido a que sus intereses se cruzaban. 

Esa noche Jason se preparó para salir, mientras empacaba una tarjeta cayo de la mesa, Jason la tomo y recordó a la camarera, que más un poco de diversión pensó - Hola, no se si me recuerdes, pero creo que dejaste olvidada una tarjeta con tu nombre y número - Jason giro la tarjeta para leer el nombre - Mandy.

-No pense que llegarias tan pronto - la chica canturreo detrás de la línea. 

-Bueno la cuestion, es que salgo de viaje y no tengo fecha de regreso, tu sabes trabajo. Así que pensé, por qué no, llevar a una hermosa chica a beber un café, tal vez una pelicula y despues que sea lo que ella decida - Jason caminaba por el cuarto terminando de empacar.

-Mi turno termina a las ocho - dijo ella convencida.

-Entonces a las ocho - confirmó Jason. Y así fue, cena, cine, la chica era del tipo que da sexo la primera cita con la esperanza que el hombre en cuestión la tome para sacarla del pueblucho y la haga si esposa, como si un simple polvo fuera del cine en un callejón sucio fuera parte de un extraño cortejo para un hombre que busca alguien con quien compartir su vida. Jason fue precavido, ella había estado provocando en la sala durante la película de una forma descarada, hasta que por alguna extraña situación fue más enojo que exitacion, Jason la jalo fuera del cine, la llevó detrás de este y echó mano de ella, cuando los dos estaban listos el saco un preservativo, lo colocó en la boca de ella y le ordenó "Colócalo" como lo predijo, la chica a pesar de su juventud tenía experiencia, supo que hacer, Jason la tomó del cabella cuando ella estaba arrodillada, entonces dio embestidas rápidas en la boca de la chica, follando su garganta, luego sin mucha delicadeza la puso contra la pared, arrancó las pantaletas que el estorbabas, tomando sus caderas y la follo con brusquedad. A la chica parecía gustarle porque lloraba más que un puto gato en celo, cuando ella terminó, Jason busco rápido su liberación, no quería prolongar la compañía. "Entrar, salir y todo listo" pensó, cuando la ropa fue puesta en su lugar, con frialdad pregunto -Bien, ¿a donde te llevo? 

La chica lo miró sintiéndose traicionada, como tantas veces se había sentido -Pensé que - la pobre chica hizo un puchero. Jason suspiró y sacudió el enojo, deseaba la posibilidad tener un encuentro sexual, pero el hecho que ella fuera tan insistente le ocasionó desagrado, pero la niña no tenía la culpa de su mala suerte y reconoció que estaba siendo un patan. -Lo siento, necesito descansar, tal vez cuando regrese pudiéramos repetir con calma.-por supuesto que era una descarada mentira, pero era mejor que usarla y mandarla a la mierda en directo y sin escalas. 

En la mañana siguiente Jason tomó su motocicleta y condujo a Metrópolis, no sin antes pasar a Blud, había rastreado una de las casas seguras de Slade. Jason decidió ser poco sutil, no le importaba indagar dónde estaban sus trampas así que explotó la mayor parte de las entradas y ventanas, luego colecto todas las armas del lugar y se largó antes de que el metahumano pudiera hacer algo, Jason sabía que Deathstroke no podría volar a super velocidad de Metrópolis a Blud.

Alegremente después de darse a la tarea de explotar al segunda casa de Slade salió del hogar del justiciera dorado, por su puesto lo que menos buscaba Jason era contrarse con un murciélago, aunque pareciera que eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.


	15. Haciendo enfurecer al ciclope.

Jason había llegado a Metropolis, había seguido a Tobias Whale una reunión con Luthor en uno de sus elegantes edificios con ventanas grandes era ideal para el ataque premeditado de Deathstroke, Jason se había puesto a estudiar el modus de Slade, lo estudio desde antes de convertirse en el conocido meta, su carrera militar, esposa, amantes hijos, todo lo que pudiera recabar. Previendo todas las posibilidades Jason colocó una noche antes pequeñas pero sonoras bombas en los edificios aledaños, sabía que esa noche sería la noche, ayudado por cámaras detectoras de calor Jason espero pacientemente en un lujoso Bar cerca de LexCorp. 

Las camionetas nada discretas blindadas entraron una a una en el edificio, de no ser por el cobijo de la noche, cualquiera hubiera olido que algo muy podrido se cocinaba en las cercanías.

Miro por su celular las diferentes camaras y entonces aparecio, en el edificio Sur Oeste, lo suficientemente lejos para no ser detectado y cerca para dara a su objetivo con un buen rifle. Jason tomo su otro quemador, espero a que Deathstroke se acomodará confiado, entonces Jason activo las cargas, una a una detonaron con un estruendo tremendo, humo por todos lados. Obviamente esperaba que fuera suficiente para captar la atención de las personas en la cercanía y necesitaba que una en especial supiera que el Terminador estaba en Metropolis. 

Un disparo rompió la ventana blindada de Lex, Jason maldijo arrojando el dinero para incorporarse a la multitud alarmada. Un destello azul y rojo llegó al lugar. Jason esperaba que no le hubieran robado el contrato, fue a un callejón y se retiró los civiles, quedando en el traje prototipo, ajustó sus pistolas con silenciador y entró al estacionamiento cubierto por el camuflaje de este, los elevadores abrieron las puertas, rápidamente los hombres subieron a Tobias Whale, Jason pudo casi suspirar aliviado, entonces activó la segunda tanda de explosivos. Sin importarle la gran cantidad de guardias protegiendo al mafioso, Jason salió de su escondite con un brinco y girando en el aire sobre su eje formando una T invertida empezó a disparar, los hombres cayeros, Jason aterrizo de un golpe, levanto una mano y sin mirar disparo directo a la frente de Whale dejándolo tirado en un charco de sangre. Activó el camuflaje de su traje, se aproximó al cuerpo sin vida del mafioso, dejo una tarjeta blanca con el logo de los Ghost, tomó una foto y salió del lugar dejando todos los cuerpos detrás de él.

Cuando corrió por la cera encontró a superman entregando a Slade a las autoridades, luego como un cometa entró al estacionamiento, Jason necesitaba moverse del lugar, agradeció que su transformador de sonido funcionara, así sus latidos y respiración agitada se transformaría en otra cosa en la super audición del Superhombre.

Corrió por las calles y entró en estrechos callejones que eran escasos en Metropolis, una peluca rubia, casi blanquecina, un abrigo, unos lentes que casi le hacen estallar de risa recordando el disfraz de Clark Kent y sobrero fueron su camuflaje, camino hacia la avenida más cercana y tomó un taxi -Metropolis Hilton - pidió dando una mirada a la ventana. En el cielo Superman buscaba por todos lados al autor de dicho asesinato. Jason sonrió mientras se alejaba, rápidamente tecleo y envió la foto.


	16. Afianza la conspiración.

-Señor Malcolm, tenemos problemas - Garner entró a una improvisada sala de juntas -, Deathstroke escapó de la prisión de Metropolis fue tras Viking le quebró todos los huesos, nos acusa de robar sus contratos sin motivo alguno. 

Malcolm se levantó de un golpe tirando la silla detrás de él, tener un problema con un mercenario metahumano no era nada bueno y menos cuando ese meta era nada más y menos que el maldito Terminador Deathstroke - Dijo en que basa tal afirmación - Malcolm mandaba un mensaje al resto del equipo para reunirse, Black mamba, Ferrary, Reaper y Sigma faltaban se encontraban recopilando información para la nueva importante misión. Shutter, Acrobat, shadow, Pretty boy, Death Angel y Winter se encontraban ya en la reunión moviéndose nerviosos, haciendo llamadas. La mente del ex agente de la KGB empezó a girar "¿Porque Deathstroke pensaba que ellos estaban robando su contrato, más cuando tenían un acuerdo para no pisarse la cola o trabajar en conjunto? si era un trampa ¿quien estaba detrás? y lo principal ¿que motivo lo movía? si logra encontrar el por que puede encontrar el ¿quien? su mente daba un giro más ¿por que ahora? ¿que había sucedido en los ultimos días? ¿que personas sabían de ellos? Malcolm necesitaba atar todos los cabos sueltos y el único cabo que tenían era el incendio donde dieron su escarmiento a Rudy.

-¿Qué sabemos del incendio? espero que la policía ya haya reportado el cuerpo de Rudy, no quiero ni un cabo suelto. - Malcolm se dirigió al grupo.

-Por favor, nadie se levanta de un bala en el cráneo -exclamó Pretty boy -, yo mismo se la coloque a quema ropa.

-Lastima tenia un agujero celestial - Death Angel se lamió los labios recordando la sensación de ese agujero tan apretado, virgen y cálido -, confieso que lo extraño un poco. - dijo riendo entre dientes.

-Señores enfoquense tenemos al jodido Deathstroke intentando nos derribar, necesitamos derribarlo antes - ordenó Malcolm.-Necesitamos saber quién era realmente él, si hay alguien que le importara lo suficiente para que le dijera sobre nosotros - gruñó Malcom. - el muchacho era bueno, bien entrenado, hackeo nuestros ordenadores, eludió las cámaras de seguridad, el infeliz nos puso una trampa y ¡jodio todo un contrato! - golpeo la mesa -, ese mocoso debió ser entrenado desde la infancia por algún tipo de agencia secreta, militar o un criminal de altos vuelos. 

* * *

Ferrary tamborileaba los dedos contra el volante, la música a todo volumen mientras con ojos atentos vigilaba el panorama hacia la izquierda, derecha, frente y retaguardia. El joven tenía excelente reflejos, no por nada era el mejor conductor, si la vida le hubiera dado oportunidad hubiera sido lo mejor de fórmula 1 o cualquier premio de carreras de autos, sin embargo se dedicó desde joven al robo de vehículos y cuando adquirió fama al robo de bancos como conductor, como tal siempre tenía que tener sus sentidos despiertos y la visión como la de una mosca, pero era una persona de tierra, no de aire, así que se sorprendió cuando un golpe llegó al techo junto con un dolor en su hombro cuando la espada se enterró en su hombro. Un grito salió desde el fondo de su garganta largo, profundo y grueso durante el tiempo que la espada estuvo enterrada en su hombro y después de que esta salió. Por un momento penso que habia terminado hasta que unas fuertes manos rompieron el cristal para sacarlo del vehículo y la radio sonaba. 

_ Fight so dirty, but your love's so sweet  
Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth  
Late night devil, put your hands on me  
And never, never, never ever let go  _

El cuerpo de Ferrary se estrelló en el pavimento, una máscara naranja y negra lo tenía en la mira con la enorme espada descargando el segundo golpe, todo fue tan rápido que no sintió cuando su brazo se desprendió.  Cerró los ojos ante el dolor un dolor ciego lo invadió.

** En ese mismo momento a unos metros del vehículo. **

El teléfono sonó, Sigma tomo el telefono - Estamos en medio de algo - contesto molesto.

- _Reúne el equipo y vuelvan ahora_ \- ladro Winter en el otro lado de la línea. 

-¿Y dejamos el negocio de lado, eres imbécil o estas ovulado? - Sigma dio una breve mirada a sus compañeros desacelerando el paso, sus compañeros pudieron percatarse que algo estaba pasando así que se pudieron en alerta y también disminuyeron su paso agudizando el oído. 

- _Tenemos al maldito Deathstroke mordiendonos el culo, fue tras Viking quejándose de un robo de contrato. Amenazo con una advertencia, necesitamos reunirnos para saber qué está pasando y resolver esta mierda. Nadie puede saber de nuestra organización, ¿entendido idiota? ahora, muevan sus culos de regreso._ \- en medio de la conversación alguien grito, eso hizo que el equipo dirigiera su atención hacia la calle de donde habían venido, el movimiento de las personas los puso en total alerta. 

-Ferrary - jadeo Black Mamba corriendo de regreso. 

-Mieda, mierda, mierda - Sigma despego el telefono de su oido y tambien empezo a correr sin importarle colgar la llamada o no. 

El pánico los invadió tratando de llegar a su compañero, si la policía o la ambulancia llegaba antes estaban jodidos si tenían a uno, entonces tendrían a todos. Black Mamba derrapó a lado del cuerpo de Ferrary, el chico estaba en un charco de sangre  -¡¿Su brazo, donde esta su brazo?! ¡Busquen su puto brazo! - Mamba grito ocupada en aplicarle un torniquete a Ferrary.

Reaper busca pero no encontró nada, Black Mamba y Sigman lo meten al auto, Reaper entro con ellos. Mamba lo miro arrancando el auto - ¿El brazo? - preguntó ella. 

-No hay nada - confirmó Reaper, las sirenas estaban cerca, no podían entretenerse - vamos, necesita un médico. - ordeno echando un ojo a su compañero que sangraba en todo el asiento de atrás.

Mamaba arrancó sin importar las súplicas de Ferrary por su brazo. - ¿Quien fue? ¿Deathstroke, fue ese hijo de puta? - gruño Black Mamba. ella golpeó el volante, Sigma se había respondido la llamada de Winter previniendose sobre Slade. Ferrary asintió. 

Sigma marco a Malcolm - M, tenemos problemas, fuimos atacados por Deathstroke, ese infeliz le ha jodido una mano a Ferrary, lo llevamos al hospital de Diater, el hijo de puta ni siquiera ha dejado el brazo. - Sigma era el más apegado a Ferrary y ahora nisiquiera habia forma de devolverle el brazo a su amigo, su carrera había terminado. sería desechado del grupo, jubilado con anticipación. 

Sigma colgó la llamada - Vamos a acabar con ese hijodeputa, está decidido. - Deathstroke era un competidor importante, habían hecho una alianza beneficiosa para no tener que competir con el metahumano, ahora no solo corrían el riesgo de una competencia por contratos, si no que el maldito fenómeno estaba dispuesto a acabar con ellos. 

* * *

Jason se encontraba frente a la torre de Lex, gracias al dinero cobrado se había podido hacer de equipo decente y de un nuevo contrato era hora de afianzar la guerra entre los Ghosts y Deathstroke, la muerte de Tobias Whale era el paso para la entrada de los Maroni, en este caso Umberto Maroni quien deseaba obtener los planos de la nueva arma en venta de Lex Luthor, al unirla con la investigación de Project M los resultados podrían ser desastrosos si caía en malas manos y Ghosts están preparando el robo de los planos.

El primer paso estaba dado, Slade había mordido la bala gracias a la tarjeta que amablemente dejó y que su segundo competidor en caso de fallar eran los Ghosts. Slade ya había dado el primer paso yendo tras Viking. Es hora de que los Ghosts diera el siguiente paso, un vehículo era abandonado por sus ocupantes significando que su objetivo estaba solo, era hora de inutilizar a su Michael Schumacher en el caso de los Ghost a Ferrary. Jason bajo la máscara, las botas le daban las pulgadas extras, había añadido a su armadura relleno extra para verse un poco más voluminoso. Saco un suspiro pesado dando un dando un paso hacia la cornisa. 

Una figura negra y naranja salto desde el tejado, hundió la espada en el techo del auto, confirmó que su objetivo fue herido ya que el grito ahogó el sonido de la estúpida música, cuando sacó la espada la sangre confirmó su éxito, necesitaba asegurarse que el trabajo fuera bien terminado, así que bajó del techo, rompió la ventana y sacó al hombre por esta. Su mente divago por un segundo. 

_ Fue liberado del peso extra encima, sus piernas estaban abiertas y sujetas, su cuerpo completamente entumecido por el dolor. Alguien se puso en medio de sus piernas "Joder esta gente no iba a darle un respiro, ya era la segunda y hasta tercera ronda para algunos de ellos, maldita noche eterna" sintió algo frío entre su escroto. - Que tal si llevamos un recuerdo - Jason reconoció esa voz, el maldito mocoso tenía una doble cara, nunca entraba en conflicto o lucha solo conducía y el infeliz era bueno, y ahora el filo de la navaja estaba haciendo una herida. _

Apretó la mandíbula, claro que iba a disfrutar esto. Dejo ir el golpe separando el brazo del hombro, odio que la espada estuviera bien afilada, le hubiera gustado ser algo más sádico en el desprendimiento del brazo, pero eso era una mala táctica cuando se hacia en una calle poco concurrida, pero no solitaria y en plena luz del dia, asi que solo tomó su trofeo y desapareció en el aire, justo a tiempo antes de que un transeúnte que desgraciadamente no se inscribió para esa mierda paso por el lugar. Obviamente los gritos y el movimiento de las personas se hicieron escuchar.

Colocó el brazo en una bolsa de lona, corrió unos tejados lejos, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lejos para estar seguro y lo suficientemente cerca para ver con los binoculares se detuvo. Se sacó la máscara y recosto en el tejado con los binoculares en mano, era un suerte que el Super hubiera tenido que atender unos asuntos en el espacio, asi que podia disfrutar el show. Los compañeros llegaron, actuaron rápido, intentaron encontrar el brazo obviamente fallaron, carecían de tiempo así que huyeron. Satisfecho Jason dio unos cuantos pasos, vio un contenedor de basura, estiró la mano y arrojó el brazo de Ferrary. No sonrió, todavía no estaba satisfecho, esto era solo el principio del fin. Ahora era el momento de planear un robo y cobrar el dinero.

Más tarde con las evidencias quemadas, duchado, descansado mientras observaba las noticias sobre el misterioso hombre herido en el pavimento de la calle con testigos que habían logrado capturar las placas de la unidad, lo que daría pie a que los Ghosts tuvieran que limpiar sus huellas antes de poder hacer algo al respecto. Jason sonrió, brinco feliz de la cama, tomó unos dólares, las llaves y salió para perderse en las entrañas de la oscuridad. 

Su moto lo llevó a un lugar lo suficientemente desagradable para no ser emboscado por rostros conocidos, pero no creía que fuera un lugar donde trajera la atención de la policía. Por lo general los bares swingers tenían excelente vigilancia y discreción, era una buena opción para tomar unos tragos y salir sin ser percibido, había muchos voyeristas que eran lo que hacen junto con el uso de una máscara discreta. Simplemente perfecto.

Jason se colocó en una mesa lejos de los curiosos con cerveza en mano y unos nachos gratinados con carne picada podía pasarla bien, una máscara cubría sus cejas el puente de la nariz y sus pómulos, a pesar de que estaba en un lugar apartado de la acción, atrajo algunas miradas, la camisa de manga corta se ceñía a su cuerpo de forma discreta, pero entre dejaba ver la construcción de su cuerpo, Jason llenaba la mezclilla de sus pantalones con sus increíbles musculosas piernas, su trasero era redondo sin ser exagerado como el de Dick Grayson y prefería no usar cosas tan entalladas y llamativas, pero no podía evitar que los pantalones de su talla estrecho de la cintura y de piernas musculosas llenará los pantalones, su espalda musculosa en V era otra cosa que las miradas lascivas se permitían disfrutar, cada vez que se levantaba por una cerveza o al baño. Era la cuarta cerveza y estaba decidido a terminarla e irse cuando una pareja se presentó. 

-Hola - dijo la chica pelirroja con timidez. - podemos acompañarte, es nuestra primera vez y pareces el tipo más decente del lugar. 

Jason levantó la mirada y vio a las dos mujeres, una pareja ya sus manos estaban entrelazadas. - Sean mis invitadas entonces. Yo tambien soy nuevo. - Jason se movió para darles espacio. 

-Gracias - sonrió la rubia, sentándose a un lado de él - Amber, por cierto. 

-Nick - se presentó Jason con un nombre falso. 

-Laura - se presentó la pelirroja después de que su novia termino de saludarlo. 

Después de eso la charla fue ligera y superficial, cosa que agradeció Jason, no tenía problema estando solo, pero agradeció la compañía, más copas vinieron, sin proponérselo en medio de las copas se encontraba labio a labio con las mujeres. Sin saber como paso, ellas lo arrastraron a un cuarto donde se perdió la ropa y las caricias se hicieron más calientes, mientras el chupaba y amazaba los pechos de la pelirroja la rubia comía el sexo de Jason, cuando estuvo lo duro como una roca la pelirroja empezó a montar la longitud de Jason frenéticamente, la rubia iba de los labios de su novia a los de Jason, a veces juntaban sus tres labios en un solo beso, las dos mujeres pellizcaban sus pezones sensibles y rosados, a veces la rubia mordía sus piernas y abdomen o azotaba su trasero otras se restregaba en este cuando Jason giro a la pelirroja. Fue todo una orgía de cuerpos y miembros en la cama, cuando Jason tomó su turno con la rubia tomando el control la pelirroja se puso detrás de él, mordía sus hombros, pellizcaba sus pezones y amasaba su trasero hablándole cosas sucias al oído a veces subidas de tono, un cinturón paso a su cuello apretando sin asfixiarlo solo como una especie de dominación. Por extraño que fuera eso se sintió bien, la rudeza, los insultos, el dedo en su próstata cuando estaba llegando al clímax como si necesitara ser castigado por sentir placer. Jason aulló del placer viendo estrellas mientras su descarga era recibida en el interior de la rubia y el segundo preservativo. 


End file.
